no toquen a mi sangre sucia
by aldara-angelique
Summary: DHr. draco es un veela. pero tiene un problema... no sabe quien es su alma gemela. esta entre dos personas y ninguna de ellas le gusta. puede ser la traidora de sangre giny weasley?... o la sangre sucia hermione granger?
1. Prologo

No toquen a mi sangre sucia

Autoras: Skyeasloane

Nombre original: don´t touch my mudblood.

Traducción con consentimiento de las autoras

Discraimer :Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la única y grandiosa j k Rowling.

Prologo

Draco Malfoy tomaba de su taza de te mientras miraba a su padre, Lucius. Ellos se encontraban sentados al rededor de una pequeña mesa en el comedor de su casa de veraneo en kent, su madre, Narcisa, con su largo pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes, estaba sentada detrás de él, sosteniendo su mano.

Draco estuvo silencioso por un momento. A sus 11 años acaba de enterarse de quien era en realidad. Pero no estaba seguro que era lo que eso significada.

'¿Que son Veelas?' Pregunto Draco mientras apoyaba la taza en la mesita.

'Puros Veelas, son hermosas criaturas que atraen a las personas del sexo apuesto, con un cierto encanto que solo puede ser explicado como mágico. Pero cuando estos crecen se muestran como son en verdad, criaturas horribles con escamas y pico' explico Lucius.

'¿Me estas diciendo que voy a tener escamas y pico cuando me enoje?' Pregunto Draco 'Yo creo que eso es endemoniadamente brillante'.

' no querido' dijo Narcissa mientras acomodaba el pelo de Draco atrás de su oreja. 'tu eres solo parte Veela, tu padre es parte Veela pero yo no lo soy'.

'A bueno, no creo que yo podría lucir horrible nunca' dijo Draco con una media sonrisa ' ¿entonces que significa ser parte Veela? ¿ tengo superpoderes y un encanto sobrenatural ?.

Lucius tratando de no reírse dijo 'encanto sobrenatural, hasta cierto punto, si, súper poderes... no lo creo. Pero por ahora lo único que necesitas saber es que los veelas son criaturas especiales; sean puras o no, cuando se enamoran lo hacen para siempre. Y eso es algo hermoso ¿no lo crees?'.

Draco frunció el ceño y respondió ' no... en verdad no'.

Una vez mas Lucius trato de no reírse, Draco le recordaba tanto a él cuando era mas joven 'un día te lo vamos a explicar todo, pero por ahora bebe tu te que se esta enfriando'.

----------

En algún lugar en el sudoeste de Londres, en un cuarto de un mediano apartamento en courtfield close (n/t este es una ciudad de Londres), una pequeña niña, con pelo marrón enrulado y con relativamente dos largos dientes, se encontraba delante del televisor mirando una película en el cable.

Una lagrima callo en su mejilla la cual ella rápidamente seco con su mano ' ¡yo quiero un Sr. Darcy para mí¡' decía Hermione Granger sollozando mientras los créditos finales aparecían en la televisión

Hermione escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto, a si que apago la televisión y se levanto del puff para abrirle la puerta a su madre.

La Sra. Granger, quien parecía una versión más grande de su hija, entro en el cuarto. Y con una mano en la cintura pregunto '¿qué estuviste viendo?, Tenes los ojos rojos de vuelta.'

Ma, ¿tu crees que alguna vez encontrare a mi propio Sr. Darcy? Pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama.

'hmmm... a si que, pride and prejudice, huh? Su madre pregunto( n/t creo que en castellano es orgullo y prejuicio pero como no estoy segura..)

'si, y ahorra quiero mi propio Sr. Darcy'

'sabes' su madre dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione en la cama 'cuando era mas joven solía escribir lo que me gustaba sobre el Sr. Darcy y deseaba que mi esposo fuera así'

¿Y que paso?

Conocí a tu padre.

'Es papá como el Sr. Darcy?' Pregunto Hermione.

'No exactamente' dijo la madre de Hermione con una sonrisa media triste ' pero casi. Él tiene todo lo que escribí en ese papel'

Hermione se levanto de la cama y busco en su mesita de luz su anotador y un lápiz 'entonces lo voy hacer'.

mi propio Sr. Darcy tendría que ser:

Elocuente.

Buen mozo.

Buen novio.

Viajado.

Dulce.

Inteligente.

Culto.

... Y que solo me ame a mí y a nadie mas...

Notas de autor: skyle y sloane les informan que a partir del próximo capitulo y por el hecho de que ellas tienen diferentes formas de escribir, van a empezar a escribir en primera persona skye( quien es inteligente y linda, es lo que ella dice) va a hacer de Hermione

mientras sloane va escribir desde el punto de vista de draco

las autoras y la traductora piden review


	2. En el expreso a Hogwarts

Primer capitulo: en el expreso a Hogwarts

Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Rowling. y la trama le pertenece a Skyeasloane.

Draco 

El primer día de septiembre Yo me encontraba caminando hacia el horrible tren a Hogwarts ( sucio, lleno de mugre, llevando cientos de debiluchos Hufflepuff, Revenclaw nerds y estúpidos Gryffindor).

'¡Ey, Malfoy!'- Adrián Pucey llamo desde la ventana del compartimiento en el que estaba ubicado junto con dos de mis mas cercanos (y estúpidos) amigos, Crabbe y Goyle.

Moví mi cabeza en señal de saludo -'¿Tuviste un buen verano?'.

Espectacular'- él respondió después giro su cabeza y su puso a hablar con alguien más - 'Te cuento en la escuela' -él dijo antes de volver a la conversación anterior.

Subí las escaleras y me encamine hacia la parte de adelante del tren, buscando el compartimiento de prefectos. Vi a Neville Longbotton yendo hacia el compartimiento que compartía con los tontos Gryffindor, que no son lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser prefectos, 'que pena' pensó irónicamente. Entre en el compartimiento de prefectos (yo soy premio anual, pero tengo que compartir el compartimiento con las otras personas de menor importancia) y me senté al lado de Tracey Davis, quien es una prefecta de 7 año de Slytherin que suspiro en el momento que me vio.

'Hola Draco'- dijo Tracey mientras movía de una manera exagerada las pestañas, una acción que no comprende realmente¿los mosquitos de alguna forma entraron a sus ojos y por eso pestañea tanto?

Hola- respondí cortantemente.

Desde que soy mayor de edad y mis hormonas Veelas aparecieron, tuve varias chicas encima mío utilizando todo tipos de técnicas para obtener mi atención.

En el verano tuve chicas que hacían que se tropezaban encima mío, tirando pañuelos en el piso con la intención que yo los levante (como si alguna vez haría eso) o riéndose tan fuerte que hacia que las personas alrededor se quedaran ensordecidas. No que me queje, nunca he tenido un fin de semana solitario( excepto que yo quisiera) y tenia entre un montón de chicas para escoger, no que alguna vez las tomaba para una relación seria o contrario a lo que todo el mundo creía dormía con ellas, aunque nunca me moleste en negar esos rumores.

Y sentada enfrente mío se encontraba el traidor de sangre y perro faldero de cararajada, Ronald Weasley, y al lado de él la otra traidora de sangre, Ginny Weasley y la sangre sucia extraordinaria, Hermione Granger.

Yo pensé que ese era un oportuno momento para molestarlos.

'Y así el reloj dijo al ratón¡búscalo!'- chillo ron en una vos que solo personas de su clase social podrían hacer y se rió tan fuente como si no hubiese un mañana, y las chicas siguieron su ejemplo.

'¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?' pensé, no encontrando nada gracioso con respecto a lo que había dicho( seguramente por que no estuve en el principio de la broma, pero me gusta pensar que la comadreja es tan aburrido como Traleway es predicible anunciando la muerte de Potter)

Oh oh. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, les juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Yo solo estaba planeando molestarlos, burlándome de ellos y además, yo no entendí el chiste.

Sentí como si un rayo de sol entrara mi cuerpo, Lo cual seria imposible por que me encontraba dentro de un tren, hacia frío a fuera y el sol no se veía por ningún lado.

La sonrisa se hacia cada ves más y más grande y por eso me vi forzado a toser falsamente y tratar de tapar mi incriminadora sonrisa en mi ropa de 300 gallones.

'Discúlpame'- le murmure a Tracey la cual me estaba mirando con una cara de preocupación. Me fui rápidamente del compartimiento antes de que ella se ofreciera a ayudarme, después de todo no había necesidad que me viera sonriendo por nada o peor tal ves se diera cuenta que sonreía gracias al chiste malo de la comadreja.

'Boca para'-le ordene, una ves que estaba a fuera del compartimiento. Lamentablemente era una boca y no tenia ningún oído.

Hermione.

Primero de septiembre es mi día preferido del año, bueno ahorra que lo pienso, no están bueno como el día de navidad, pero me da el mismo sentimiento de felicidad.

Entonces allí estaba, arriba del expreso a Hogwarts, en el compartimiento de prefecto con Ron y Ginny. A Ginny la hicieron prefecta este año, los padres deben estar tan orgullosos, por lo menos los míos lo estaban cuando recibí mi placa de premio anual, estaba tan nerviosa pero ahorra estoy orgullosa y feliz de regresar a Hogwarts para mi ultimo año.

Ron estaba en el medio de terminar de contar un chiste que escucho de Bill, el cual era sobre un reloj y un ratón. Soy muy mala contando chistes, así que no puedo repetirlo sin arruinarlo, pero me reí tan fuerte que podría jurar que me pille un poquito.

Fue en ese momento que note que Draco, Hurón, Malfoy había entrado en el compartimiento y que se había sentado al lado del prefecto de Slytherin de 7º año. Generalmente no me impora que es lo que Draco dice o hace, mientras no sea en contra de mis amigos o de mi, pero cuando empezó a mirarnos yo busque mi varita en el bolsillo, solo por sí acaso.

Malfoy estaba por decir algo, de eso estaba segura, pero de repente algo muy raro paso él empezó a sonreír, y no me refiero a la media sonrisa irónica que el usualmente usa, sino una genuina sonrisa. Pare de reírme, esto era una vista muy rara, yo no sabia que su sonrisa se podría extender tanto.

Malfoy se levanto y salió apresuradamente del compartimiento para dirigirse al corredor, mientras su mano tapaba su boca, y por un momento me preocupe por él, pero solo por un momento.

El tiempo paso rapidamente , patrullábamos los corredores de vez en cuando para asegurarnos que todo estuviera bien. El tren empezó a disminuir la velocidad signo inequivocado de que estábamos llegando a Hogwarts.

'Ya es hora de ponerse la ropa de la escuela'- dijo Ginny mientras nos acercábamos al compartimiento de prefectos después de hacer las rondas.

'Tienes razón'- respondí mientras entraba en el – 'supongo que ya llegamos'.

Ni bien bajamos del tren escuche la familiar voz de Hagrid, el profesor de defensa contra las criaturas mágicas y guardián del terreno de Hogwarts, - '¡ Primer año!, Por aquí'- Dijo el hombre gigante con su gran tapado y sus botas de dragón. – ' ¡ Primer año¡Hola Harry!. Ron, Hermione ¿cómo estuvo su Verano?'.

Todos saludamos y dijimos que nuestro verano había sido igual que siempre. El mío lo pase con mi familia en Italia. Ron la paso con su gran familia en la madriguera, seguramente fue una locura. Harry fue, como todos los veranos, torturado por sus parientes, y las dos semanas antes de terminar las vacaciones la pasamos en la madriguera.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y yo nos subimos a un carruaje transportados por thestral y pronto se nos unieron Neville y Luna.

'Harry '- Dijo Ron, pensativo – 'La cosa más rara paso hoy en el tren'.

Mire a Ron, mientras me preguntaba si el también había notado el comportamiento extraño de Malfoy.

' Se Trata de el Hurón'- Ron continuo, diciéndoles a todos como Malfoy se había reído del chiste que él estaba contado y como rápidamente Malfoy huyo del compartimiento.

'Tuvieron que haber sido los Knargles'- Dijo Luna con su voz soñadora- ' deben haber estado volando por el compartimiento y entraron en la oreja de Malfoy, mi papá hizo un articulo respecto a ellos hace unos meses'.

Sonreí, yo ya me había acostumbrado a las fantasías de Luna. Mire a Ron y dije- '¿Lo notaste también?, Yo pensé que me estaba imaginando cosas.

'Como no notarlo'- dijo Ginny-' Es la primera vez que veo a Malfoy sonreír'.

Harry escucho todo y asintió un par de veces, pero yo sabia que no iba a dejar pasar esto a la ligera, conociendo a Harry, seguramente va a dejar esto asentado en la parte de su mente que estaba dedicado para los raros e inexplicables momentos de Malfoy.

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador termino y ya se había termino de comer, todos se fueron a la sala común de sus respectivas casas y los prefectos y heads se aseguraron de que nada extraño pasase(ninguna pelea o encuentro de novios).

Después de las rondas me fui a mi cuarto, yo supe en el momento que apoye mi cabeza en la almohada que no me iba a tomar mucho tiempo quedarme dormida, y así fue.

---------

holas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por los reviews y espero que me escriban mas.


	3. Curioso y mas curioso

Segundo capitulo: Curioso y mas curioso.

Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Rowling. y la trama le pertenece a Skyeasloane.

DRACO 

Al día siguiente intente de convencerme a mí mismo que lo que paso en el tren fue un error el cual definitivamente no iba a volver a pasar, 'seguramente fue algo que comí' pensé.

Camine hacia el gran comedor, para desayunar, desde el dormitorio de Slytherin con Crabbe y Goyle de guardaspalda ( mis muy bien entrenados amigos, bendito sea su pequeño cerebro. Yo digo salten y ellos preguntan que tan alto, yo digo oh helado, y ellos buscan la fuente) y me protegen del peligro, no que haya mucho peligro en Hogwarts excepto en las clases que comparto con Potty y su querido amigo el cual estoy empezando a creer que es su amante.

En la mesa de Slytherin nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre, yo entre Crabbe y Goyle y enfrente nuestro se encontraba Pucey el cual estaba sentado al lado de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. La comida que había no era mala aunque la de anoche era mucho mejor. Crabbe y Goyle, como siempre, se abalanzaron hacia la comida como si fueran perros desesperados y hambrientos.

Sentados en frente mío en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba san Potter y su feliz grupo de amigos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros (¿ En algún momento paran de sonreír?).

Me pare y les dije a Crabbe y Goyle que me siguieran (ellos miraban tristemente a la comida que no habían llegado a su boca), se pararon y caminamos hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

La cara de Potter y compañía cambio drásticamente, por una de furia en el caso del niño que por desgracia vivió.

'Malfoy'-él dijo casi como un gruñido.

'Potter'- dije con una fingida sonrisa alegre que por supuesto nadie creyó –' que alegría verte de nuevo en este año escolar, veo que el señor oscuro todavía no ha acabado contigo que... desafortunado'.

De repente un inexplicable sentimiento de rabia surgió en mi cuerpo como nunca había sentido antes, este doblaba el nivel de rabia que alguna ves halla sentido, era algo muy inquietante. Me refiero definitivamente odio a Potter pero no creo que sea para tanto y ni siquiera quiero sentir tanto rabia hacia él, por el hecho de que el sentimiento de odio puede transformarse fácilmente en amor, y no quiero que toda esta rabia se transforme en amor y menos si es hacia él, asqueroso.

La ella comadreja se paro y apunto su varita amenazadoramente hacia mí.

¿Estas amenazándome con esa cosa tonta?- me burle, dudando que tuviera las agallas para hechizarme –' Es difícil de creer que de te hallan hecho prefecta, en realidad es difícil de creer que cualquiera de tu clan halla llegado a serlo, mucho menos que hallan podido pagar su educación, viendo la poca clase y lo pobres que son'.

'Déjanos en paz'- fue la suave replica de la sangre sucia con su corte de pelo parecido al de la melena del leon, debe amar estar en Gryffindor y por eso va a todos lados con ese corte.

La mire con desprecio–'Ni te atrevas a hablarme sangresucia'- le conteste, casi como escupiendo las palabras- 'tu y los de tu clase no merecen vivir, respirar y estar aquí, y menos poder hablar con sangres limpias, recuerda tu posición en este lugar' sisea a ella.

Vi que la comadreja hombre-amante cerro los puños preparado para atacar en cualquier momento, Crabbe y Goyle sintiendo que su ayuda iba a ser necesitada, se movieron hacia adelante y cruzaron sus brazos delante de sus pechos, luciendo lo mas matones posibles.

Pero en ese momento yo sentí otra emoción fuerte, pero esta vez era una sensación desconocida para mi, me sentí ... ¿Ofendido? Y que demonios, mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas. La ultima vez que llore fue cuando era un recién nacido tratando de tomar primera bocanada de aire. Esto era tan humillante y encima enfrente de Crabbe y Goyle, ah... a quien estoy engañando ellos nunca se darían cuenta, pero vi que Potter me miraba con curiosidad.

Mierda.

Rápidamente y sin dar ninguna explicación me di vuelta y regrese a la mesa del Slytherin antes de que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, dejando a Crabbe y Goyle confundidos después estos regresaron a la mesa, por suerte no hicieron ningún comentario de lo que había pasado, ellos estaban felices de poder volver a desayunar.

'¿Qué demonios paso?'.

Yo volví a la conversación sobre Quiddith con Pucey y Zabini e incluso con Parkinson que de ves en cuando se metía demostrando conocimiento, aunque yo dudo enormemente que sepa cual es la diferencia entre Bludger y Quaffle, mientras yo trataba de borrar lo que había pasado de mi mente, era loco, ridículo, tal vez tenga algo que ver con Potter, si seguro que me mando una maldición o puso una extraña poción hormonal dentro de mi bebida.

Los estudiantes empezaron a pararse e irse del Gran comedor y yo note que los de alrededor mío ya estaban terminando de desayunar. Ya era hora de la primera clase de la mañana, la cual es encantamientos para mi, Zabini y Pucey(Crabbe y Goyle no llegaron a la nota que necesitan para encantamientos). Estaba terminando de comer cuando sentí otro extraño sentimiento, era doloroso, no como el dolor que experimente antes por las lagrimas. No este era físico, mi cuerpo me quemaba, gotas de transpiración aparecieron en mi cara y seguido de un gran dolor.

Grite del dolor mientras me agarraba el pecho-'Demonios'- dije silenciosamente mientras me doblaba de dolor, y me agarraba de la mesa, se sentía como si alguien estuviese tratando de sacar mi corazón de mi pecho.

'Draco ¿Qué sucede?'- pregunto Pensy que se puso inmediatamente al lado mío.

El resto de los Slytherin me miraban con curiosidad. Pucey me miro con preocupación- ' ¿Estas bien amigo?' –pregunto.

Los mire y moví mi cabeza en señal de asentimiento. En ese momento mis piernas no aguantaban mi peso y caí de rodillas al suelo, yo luchaba por mantenerme consiente. Un minuto después sentí que el dolor desaparecía y me levante lentamente.

'¿Acabo de tener un ataque cardiaco?' Pensé '¡pero solo tengo 16!' Mire a mis alrededores para ver quien más había visto lo que paso, por suerte, no quedaban muchos alumnos en el gran comedor, Granger y sus amiguitos vieron lo que paso, no me importa lo que ellos piensen. Yendo hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor vi a la chica comadreja tímidamente agarandole la mano a Potter, que asqueroso.

Sacudí mi cabeza, definitivamente esto es extraño estoy siendo anormalmente hormonal. Ignoré las miradas preocupadas de mis amigos y me senté en un lugar de la mesa y rápidamente saque un pedazo de pergamino, la pluma y la tinta, tenia una carta que enviar a mi padre, necesitaba confirmación pero asta este momento pareciera como si mi mayor temor se estaba por transformar en realidad.

HERMIONE

Estaba prácticamente a punto de llorar por lo que había dicho Malfoy, por suerte él se fue antes de que empezaran a caer las lagrimas, imagínense lo embarazoso que hubiese sido si me viese llorar.

Una vez que todos acabaron de desayunar y nuestros horarios fueran distribuidos, agarre mi mochila y me levante de la mesa de Gryffindor. Vi a Harry y Ginny dejando la gran mesa, sonreí en el momento que vi a Harry agarrar la mano de Ginny mientras la conducía hacia las enormes puertas del comedor.

'Espera, Hermione'- Dijo Ron mientras me alcanzaba cuando lo hizo se coloco al lado mío y puso su mano en mi espalda- '¿Estas bien?'

Asentí y mire cuales eran las materias que tenia hoy, la primera era herbologia en el invernadero 3.

'¿Vistes como el idiota del hurón estaba casi llorando?'- Pregunto Ron mientras me guiaba lejos de la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras su brazo se posicionaba protectivamente alrededor de mi cintura-' Increíble'.

De repente un escalofriante grito se escucho, el casi vació comedor se quedo en silencio, yo me corrí de al lado de ron para encontrar la fuente del grito, mis ojos vieron a Malfoy que se encontraba casi arrodillado con una mano en su pecho y con la otra agarrandose de la mesa de Slytherin para poder sostener su cuerpo y su rostro era de pura agonía, sus ojos grises totalmente abiertos.

Mire a Ron que parecía tan confundido como yo estaba en ese momento. Por los últimos dos días Malfoy había experimento extrañas e inusuales emociones, las emociones por ellas mismas eran semi normales, pero el hecho que vinieran de Malfoy, él cual tiene una capacidad de emoción tan grande como una cucharadita de té, esto me intrigo, su cara nunca había demostraba dolor o miedo, su cara solo demostraba dos emociones orgullo y desprecio.

Pero cuando volví a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin Malfoy, que estaba al lado de la chica Parkinson, parecía encontrarse bien.

En el momento que Ron y yo salimos del comedor nos encontramos con Harry y nos dirigimos hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

'La primera clase de Ginny es transfiguraciones'- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa en su cara.

'Harry'-dije- '¿Escuchaste gritar a Malfoy?'.

'Él fue como siempre insultante, Hermione'- Respondió Harry-'Pero de ninguna manera estaba gritando'.

'No, compañero'- Dijo Ron-'Cuando estábamos dejando el comedor Malfoy empezó a gritar, él parecía... él parecía que estaba adolorido'

'¿Tu crees que Voldermort lo estaba llamando?, ¿Talvez Malfoy tiene la marca oscura en su brazo?'- pregunto Harry curiosamente.

Moví mi cabeza en forma negativa – 'no estoy segura de por que gritaba'- respondí mientras pasábamos por la plantación de vegetales que estaba cerca del invernadero nº 3-'Pero por alguna razón no creo que sea causa del que no debe ser nombrado'.

'Tal vez esta enfermo con alguna enfermedad incurable'-dijo Ron con un saltito a cada paso- ' Y se esta muriendo'.

Harry negó con su cabeza- 'no lo creo'.

'Pero si lucia como si tuviese un horrible dolor' dije mientras recordaba la cara de Malfoy mientras se agarra a la mesa de Slytherin para no caerse.-' Él estaba en agonía, su cara

mostraba dolor, sus ojos estaban muy abierto lucían... no lo sé, ¿con miedo, tal vez?'.

Ron se rió- '¿Desde cuando empezaste a mirar los ojos de Malfoy?'.

Harry resoplo.

'¿Sientes algo por Malfoy, ahorra?'- Dijo Ron chistosamente.

Yo me reí forzosamente. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en como lucia Malfoy esta mañana, incluso cuando empezamos Herbologia mi mente estaba en otro lado y eso me molestaba. ¿Por qué estaba preocupada por Malfoy, cuando debería estar concentrada en ese tonto veneno, de las plantas nativas de África (n/t la planta no es la misma que la que la autora dijo por que no tengo idea como se traduce así que si alguien sabe como se traduce esto 'African Blossoming Bane' dígamelo por favor), del cual se supone que debería estar sacando las espinas, creo.

Suspire mientras pellizcaba mi dedo por decimonovena vez en los últimos treinta minutos. La profesora Sprout me estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad.

Tuve que limpiar mi mente ¿Cómo es que todavía estoy pensando en Malfoy?, trate de liberar mi cabeza de todo pensamiento y solo concentrarme en la enorme planta nativa de África que se encontraba delante mío, pero cada vez que le sacaba una espina a la planta los ojos grises con expresión dolorosa de Malfoy aparecían en mi mente y ¡mierda! Me acabo de cortar, de nuevo.

'¿Estas bien?' Pregunto Harry mientras se sentaba al lado mío dejando su planta de África.

Una vez mas, y por falta de palabras, yo simplemente asentí.

'Yo solo no puedo parar de pensar en Malfoy y su extraño comportamiento de esta mañana'- respondí mientras trataba de sacar una espina de la movediza planta.

Ron, quien se encontraba del otro lado empezó a reírse y dijo- ' te pego fuerte Hermione'.

'¿A que te refieres?'- pregunte ausentemente mientras volvía a intentar sacarle la espina a la planta que no se quedaba quieta ni un minuto.

'¿Esta es Hermione con un enamoramiento?'- Ron pregunto de forma graciosa a Harry.

'Yo no tengo un enamoramiento y menos uno por Malfoy'- Dije defendiéndome.

-----

Notas de traductora: hola! Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y gracias a drajer por decirme como se traduce head girl


	4. La aversion hacia la Traidora de sangre

Titulo: La aversión hacia la Traidora de sangre.

Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Rowling. Y la trama le pertenece a Skyesloane.

DRACO

No podía concentrarme, mis hechizos eran un desastre. Después de 30 minutos y de que explotara las ventanas, el profesor Flitwick me dijo que parara de intentarlo y que fuera a la biblioteca a investigar sobre magia sin varita (creyendo, seguramente, que yo no podía hacer ese tipo de magia, lo cual es totalmente ridículo). Generalmente soy un buen estudiante (uno de los mejores para ser mas preciso, después de todo soy premio anual), magia sin varita es algo que sé hacer desde que tengo 15 años (hechizos no verbales desde que tengo 13, ¿pero quien cuenta?).

Estaba contento de poder escapar de la clase de Flitwick por que en ese momento, tenia demasiadas cosas que rondaban en mi cabeza y era mejor estar solo para resolverlos. Subí las escaleras para llegar a la biblioteca, por suerte las escaleras no se movieron, Madame Pince me miro con su mirada penetrante, probablemente pensaba que me estaba saltando clases; Ella debe ser la persona mas amargada que vive en este planeta (bueno tal vez Filch le hace competencia pero igual ella se lleva el premio). Le entregue la nota que Flitwick me dio y la observo con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, después de un rato me la devolvió y afirmo con la cabeza volviendo su atención a unos papeles que estaban arriba de su escritorio, lo cual indicaba que yo podía hacer mi investigación.

Me dirigí a la sección de encantamientos y hechizos avanzados que se encontraba al final de la habitación y tome varios libros, no preste mucha atención a los libros que agarraba, ni me interesaba, después de todo uno de todos esos seguro que me servia.

Me senté confortablemente en uno de los escritorios cerca de un gran ventanal de vidrio en el lado oeste de la habitación y empecé a leer el primer libro que agarre, este no tenia las respuestas a las preguntas de Flitwick pero era interesante y me mantuvo entretenido un buen rato, hasta que un insoportable repiqueteo en la ventana llamo mi atención, levante la vista para encontrarme con mi búho, Rosalie, con una nota atada en su pata.

Mire a mí alrededor para ver si Madame Pince se encontraba cerca, al ver que no estaba abrí la venta para dejar entrar a Rosaline.

'Lo siento, no tengo ninguna golosina conmigo' – me disculpe y tome el pergamino que ella tenia-' te aseguro que te voy a dar algunos antes de cenar ¿ eso esta bien para ti?'.

Me miro recelosa(de una forma muy Malfoy) y pellizco un poco mi dedo aceptando el trato. Voló hacia fuera dirigiéndose a la lechuceria y yo me apure a leer el pergamino, que sabia era de mi padre.

_Draco_

Los síntomas que me contaste que tienes son las indicaciones de que encontraste a tu alma gemela. Por mucho que debería estar contento me molesta, para no decir otra cosa, que estés destinado a una traidora de sangre, aunque todavía no estas seguro por lo cual espero que hallas entendido las señales erróneamente. Por esta razón arregle para que nos pudiéramos ver en las tres escobas hoy a las 6 de la noche para que analicemos la situación juntos, Dumbledore dio su permiso y Severus se va asegurar que llegues allá a salvo.

_Mientras tanto sé de una poción que te va ayudar a saber quien es tu alma gemela,_ _en el otro pergamino vas a encontrar la lista de ingrediente y los pasos a seguir para hacer la poción, estoy seguro que lo vas a poder realizar solo, si no puedes pídele ayuda a Severus. Desgraciadamente se necesita 15 días para elaborar la poción. Por ahora dejamos las cosas como están._

Nos vemos a las 6.

La nota no estaba firmada pero no había duda que la elegante letra y el pergamino importado le pertenecían a mi padre. Levante la ceja ¿dejamos las cosas como están? Eso no va a funcionar, en realidad no me importaba ser bipolar. De mas estaba decir que me sentía enfermo del estomago cuando me empecé a dirigir hacia el gran comedor para almorzar, mi tarea fue olvidada después de leer la nota de mi padre.

Era hora de otro capitulo.

Cuando llegue mire a mí alrededor en busca de la chica Weasley, todavía no había llegado, me relaje y me dirigí hacia mi mesa de la cual agarre una manzana y la pata del pavo y rápidamente me fui ignorando las miradas que mis amigos me estaban dando.

Una vez afuera, trague cuando vi a la chica Weasley caminar hacia el comedor con la chica soñadora que todo el mundo llamaba lunática y el trío de oro, aparte mis ojos de ellos y me dirigí hacia la lechuzeria para darle a Rosaline sus golosinas, fue difícil ignorar la mirada que el chico comadreja dirigía hacia mi pero lo deje pasar, solo por el hecho de que si me paraba a pegarle podría terminar llorando, de nuevo.

--

Corrí hacia la mazmorra de Snape, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por llegar tarde, todavía estaba tratando de hacerme la idea de casarme con Ginny Weasley. Me encontraba con Rosaline pensando sobre el tema, Bueno mas que todo me encontraba como en una especie de luto hacia mí mismo. No podía evitarlo, parecía inevitable de que termine con ella, después de todo los Malfoy no son conocidos por su optimismo.

Rápidamente entre en la Mazmorra y me senté al lado de Zabini, Snape me miro cuando entre 10 minutos tarde pero no me dijo nada y continuo con la explicación, los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws miraban a Snape con incredulidad mientras los Gryffindor me miraban con deseos de matarme, y yo simplemente sonreí (sabiendo que eso los iba a irritar mucho mas). Saque mi libro, pergaminos, la pluma y el tintero y los coloque en mi escritorio.

'¿ A donde fuiste?'- pregunto Zabini en voz baja pero no lo suficientemente baja, Snape nos escucho.

'A la lechuceria'- conteste mientras abría la botella de tinta, Me costo 10 galeones pero valieron la pena, era tinta verde que estaba encantada para que cada vez que se escriba la letra I en la parte de arriba, donde debería estar el punto, se convierta en el logo de Slytherin, si era muy impresionante.

'¿Y?- pregunto, queriendo saber más.

'Y me quede mas tiempo de lo que pensabas, aparentemente'- dije sin importancia-'che, ¿Ya vistes como funciona esta tinta? Mira'- yo dije mientras escribía Slytherin en un trozo de pergamino. Instantáneamente arriba de la I apareció el logo de Slytherin.

'Brillante'- dijo entusiasmado- '¿De donde lo sacaste?'- Pregunto.

'Cypus'- dije-'10 galeones la botella, traje 5 botellas'.

'Yo quiero una'- él dijo envidiosamente- 'Te compro una por... 20 galeones'.

'Uh uh'- titubee- 'las trague solo para mi uso...'.

Zabini me miro con antipatía.

'Pero... te doy uno gratis'.

'¿Cuál es el truco?'- Blaise pregunto, sabiendo que un Malfoy no regala comas por que sí.

'Necesito tu ayuda, estoy por hacer una poción y es muy complicada para que yo la haga solo, le preguntaría Snape pero tu sabes como se pone'.

Él lo pensó por un rato y después asintió -'mientras no me mate'.

Yo me reí, matarlo, para que me va a servir muerto-'Para nada Zabini' dijo con una sonrisa- 'Te voy a dar los detalles antes de la cena'.

Lamentablemente no había una lección que nos dejara hablar todo el tiempo, y la nuestra fue interrumpida por Snape que le daba a Granger otro sermón por ayudar a sus amiguitos con el trabajo, estúpida sangresucia, pensé. Era tan idiota de su parte darle las respuestas a sus amigos y no dejarlos aprender por ellos mismos, era casi egoísta de su parte. Si yo hubiese nacido sin privilegios como cierta cabeza roja, que conozco, yo hubiese aplaudido, silbado y dicho ' bien hecho profesor' y mágicamente globos y serpentina hubiesen aparecido.

Gracias a merlín, sin privilegios no nací, a si que me quede callado, hubiese sonreído si no fuera por el echo que perdí 10 galeones en la tinta y que me sentía un poco triste.

Una hora después Snape nos dejo irnos cuando estaba por salir del salón un sentimiento se apodero de mí, el mismo sentimiento que en el tren y estaba sonriendo estúpidamente. Otra vez era como si un Rayo de Sol atravesara mi cuerpo y mi lengua quería desesperadamente empezar a decir poesía.

Mirando alrededor vi a lunática y a la Weasley parados afuera del aula hablando con Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Hermione.

Snape es inteligente pero él siempre fue y será una molestia es ustedes saben donde. Y para que sepan, no estaba dejando que Ron se copiara de mí ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme?. ¿Acaso es mi culpa que mi pergamino se cayera de la mesa y que Ron me ayudara a levantarlo?.

A sí que como siempre Pociones fue horroroso y estaba muy feliz de poder salir de la mazmorra. Pociones era, por suerte, la ultima clase del día. Cuando Harry, Ron y yo salimos de la sala, nos encontramos con Ginny y Luna que nos estaban esperando, yo estaba feliz.

El estúpido hurón tenia una sonrisa en la cara, debe haber disfrutado ver como Snape me sermoneaba en clases y por supuesto deja a Snape para que ignore la llegada tarde de Malfoy, si a un Gryffindor se le ocurre llegar una milésima de segundo mas tarde, Todo Gryffindor hubiese sido torturados (o sea puntos menos y detenciones, mas que los acostumbrado).

Elimine esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras le sonreía a Ginny y empezábamos una conversación sobre el fin de semana a Hogsmeade.

'Fred y George acaban de abrir una sucursal en Hogsmeade'- Dijo Ginny sacando un pedazo de pergamino de su ropa-'Me mandaron esta carta diciendo que la nueva tienda ya va estar funcionando para nuestro fin de semana en Hogsmeade'.

'Estas bromeando'- Exclamo Ron, agarrando la carta de la mano de Ginny-' ¿Por qué no me dijeron?'.

Ron rápidamente leyó la carta.

'Bueno, es que yo les gusto mas'- Ginny dijo mientras se reía.

Harry sonrió –' eso va a matar a Filch'- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Ginny-'Él odiaba a Fred y a George'.

'Todavía los odia'- Dijo Ron mientras le devolvía a Ginny la carta-' hizo que todo lo que provenga de la tienda de mis hermanos sea prohibido en Hogwarts, pero eso no evita que los Gemelos entren sus mercancías en la escuela con envases cada vez más difícil de reconocer como uno de sus productos'.

Tuve que sonreír ante eso, los gemelos eran muy ingeniosos y creativos, mientras no tenga que ver con lo académico, y a pesar de que dejaron la escuela a mitad de su séptimo año, tengo que admitir, que su tienda de bromas contiene una extraordinario uso de magia.

Era un día hermoso, por eso al llegar a la entrada del Castillo. Salimos de este,

'Harry'- dijo Ron mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el lago-'llama a tu escoba, así practicamos los nuevos movimientos que aprendí en el verano'.

Mientras los chicos y Ginny hablaban de Quiddich, Luna y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas confortablemente abajo de un árbol en la orilla del gran lago.

Un tiempo después Harry Se encontraba arriba de su saeta de fuego. Ginny, Ron y el se turnaban para practicar algunos movimientos peligrosos. Luna estaba tirando algunas piedras en el lago intentando tentar a el calamar gigante para que apareciera y si lo logro, el monstruo, por haber sido molestado, tiro agua hacia la orilla.

Apoye la cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol, cerré mis ojos y suspire. Espero que el año entero sea como es hoy, desearía que la guerra no tenga que pasar, y la verdad, deseo no tener que dejar la escuela, aunque sé que eso es imposible.

Pero por ahora, sonreí y disfrute de los momentos de paz, como ese.

Abriendo mis ojos mire hacia el castillo, yo sé que este va a ser un año muy complicado.

--

Yo creí que me había sacado a Malfoy de la cabeza, pero la cena de esa noche me demostró lo contrario y no era por que, como Ron le gusta decir, tengo un enamoramiento con el estúpido Slytherin.

Tan pronto como me senté entre Ginny y Seamus en la tabla de Gryffindor, mire alrededor para darme cuenta de la ausencia de un rubio de la mesa que se encontraba al otro lado del comedor.

No es saludable andar pensando tanto tiempo en él, sin mencionar el hecho que yo nunca lo hago. Entonces no tengo idea de porque estaba tan curiosa por saber en donde estaba Malfoy, por que eso no era de mi incumbencia y tenia que mantenerlo así.

Trate de pretender que estaba interesada en la conversación que rondaba en la mesa, pero no tuve mucho existo, por que desafortunadamente no se nada sobre movimientos en el Quiddith lo único que tenia para decir era -'Mientras ganemos el juego contra Slytherin y obtengamos la copa de Quidditch, eso es todo lo que me importa a mí'.

'Pero eso no puede pasar si perdemos contra las otras dos casas'- Dijo Seamus –'Es por eso, Harry, que tenemos que ganar a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, por que no quedaría bien perder contra ellos'

'Y tu sabes que el partido de Slytherin – Gryffindor, otra vez, es el ultimo de la temporada, tu sabes, a pesar que los profesores digan lo contrario, que les encantan la rivalidad que hay' exclamo Ron, con su boca llena-' La cancha siempre esta llena durante ese partido, a nadie le importa en realidad si Hufflepuff vence a Revenclaw o viceversa, todo el mundo sabe que el juego mas importante es el nuestro contra los Slytherin.

Devuelta deje de prestar atención a la conversación.

--

Nota de traductor: hola!! Perdón por la tardanza. Gracias por el review y por lo de la planta pautanachiMalfoy y también por el animo con respecto al review de los malos finc no se preocupen que yo ya deje mi opinion en su pagina. También gracias a todos lo que me agregaron a muy lista de preferidos y a la alerta de Finc y a todos los que me mandaron Review antes.

**RECUERDEN SUS REVIEW SON MI ALEGRIA Y FUERZA PARA CONTINUAR.**


	5. Un partido de Quidditch para recordar

Titulo: Un partido de Quidditch para recordar

Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Rowling. Y la trama le pertenece a Skyesloane.

DRACO

A las 5:30 de la tarde, ansioso por irme a Hogsmeade, toque la puerta de Snape. Él abrió y me miro por un segundo o dos, regreso adentro para agarrar su abrigo por que afuera hacia frió –'Vamos'- dijo

Finalmente, pensé.

Caminamos (o mejor dicho yo camine, cuando Snape camina, parece como si flotara con su túnica al compás del viento) hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo donde nos esperaban los carruajes conducidos por Thestral.

'Tu padre me explico que van a necesitar algunos ingredientes para realizar la poción de mate locator ( n/t esto lo deje en ingles por que en castellano seria buscador de parejas y me suena como una de esos reality de la tv donde buscan parejas, a si que no), Yo ya tengo varios de esos ingredientes, el resto tu Padre los pidió a través del correo de lechuza y me lo va a enviar cuando los reciba'.

'Claro'- dije esperanzado de que no quisiera ayudarme a hacerla, yo quiero realizar la poción sin la ayuda de un padrino pesado que va a estar mirando cada movimiento que realice para asegurarse de que por error no explote ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Me miro con cara de conocimiento-'Yo, por supuesto, siempre voy a estar disponible para ayudarte, si lo necesitas. Tienes prohibido realizar la poción en los dormitorios, por que puedes lastimar a otros estudiantes y algunos alumnos pueden volverse curiosos y descubrir que es lo que estas realizando, entre otras razones, después de todo tu no quieres que toda la escuela se entere ¿verdad?'

Yo moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

'Tienes permiso de utilizar el salón de pociones a la noche pasando el toque de queda, el profesor Dumbledore ya Autorizo su uso y te excuso de tus deberes como Premio Anual 3 noches a la semana, una el sábado, la otra el domingo y otra noche a tu elección'.

Asentí de nuevo.

El carruaje empezó a disminuir la marcha hasta que paro totalmente enfrente de las tres escobas, Snape me dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, debo ser al único estudiante que Snape le sonreí sin cinismo, y levanto la mano en señal de despedida.

'Tu padre se va asegurar que regreses al castillo, ten una linda cena'.

Y después de esas palabras el carruaje se fue rumbo a Hogwarts.

--

'¿Estas Seguro que tu única candidata como tu pareja es Ginny Weasley?' Me pregunto mi padre, con cara de asco.

Yo asentí tristemente 'Imagino que Arthur y Molly Weasley van a tener su nombre escrito en nuestro árbol familiar Malfoy'

En mi casa, tenemos un enorme tapete colgado en la pared el cual tiene grabado todos los nombres de los familiares Malfoy, o sea el Árbol Familiar, Todas las familias sangre limpias tienen uno.

'No digas eso'- dijo el cortantemente-'nada esta dicho hasta que la poción haga su trabajo'- él masajeo sus sienes y tomo un trago de su whisky –'¿Había otras personas presentes durante el tiempo que estos cambio de humor ocurrieron?.

Yo encogí los hombros- 'Había otras personas en el gran comedor'- dije. Estábamos sentados en una esquina de las tres escobas, acabábamos de terminar la cena, y yo ya le había dicho todos los detalles sobre cada unos de mis cambios emocionales y ahora estábamos tratando de descubrir quien podría ser mi pareja –' Parkinson, Bulstrode, Zabini...'- Agregue el ultimo como una especie de chiste.

'¿Hay alguien que estuvo presente en todos los accidentes?- Él dijo, sin entender el chiste.

'Eee, en realidad no Davis y Pritchar estuvieron en el compartimiento del expreso a Hogwarts pero se fueron del Gran comedor temprano, y no estuvieron cuando me agarró el Paro cardiaco, pero no tienen que estar en la misma habitación para que funcione ¿o sí?'.

'A tu edad, si tienen'-Dijo padre, explicándome que como recién mis poderes habían aparecido mi sentidos Veelas estaban aun un poco joven e inexperto como para captar a mi pareja cuando nos encontramos en otra habitación. –'Si claro mi ataque cardiaco parecía un poco joven e inexperto como tu dice que la reacción debería ser'.

'Confía en mi, si eso te pasa de aquí a un año, en este momento te encontrarías internado en san mungo'- Él dijo –'¿Quién mas?'.

'La de Ravenclaw de sexto año estuvo en ambos en la del compartimiento en el tren y en el gran comedor pero no toma las clases avanzadas de pociones conmigo...'.

Mi padre se quedo pensando un poco y dijo –'Ginny Weasley no toma los Newt( n/t hola no me acuerdo como se dicen en castellano, si alguien sabe por favor déjemelo saber) de pociones contigo, ella es un año más chica'.

'Si pero ya te dije que ella estaba afuera de la clase esperando por su hermano y sus amigos se encontraban sonriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida, ella estaba presente en el momento que me sentí totalmente feliz, tanto que quería recitar poesía'.

'Si si, ya sé eso, pero vos dijiste que te sentiste triste en el transcurso de la clase, ¡Weasley no estaba ahí! Y no me digas que es por que perdiste una de tus tinteros verdes de 10 galeones, por que tu sabes perfectamente que puedes conseguir mas de esas y es increiblemente estúpido de creer que un Malfoy este deprimido por eso'.

Pensé un rato, padre tenia definitivamente un punto-' Bueno el chico Weasley estaba ahí también, ¿ Estas sugiriendo que el y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos?- dije en broma.

Padre dijo sin importancia- 'Sucede'.

Mi boca se abrió desmesuradamente- 'Estas bromeando'.

'Ha habido varios casos, no muchos, pero ha pasado que el Veela nunca halla tenido ningún interés hacia su mismo genero hasta que aparece sus parejas'.

Que demonios, imposible, pensé.

'¡Yo no voy... yo no voy a tener ningún tipo de romance con un hombre!'- escupí –' una traidora de sangre es una cosa, pero ¿ un traidor de sangre hombre?, Prefiero morir antes'.

'Bueno, si dejas que Ronald Weasley encuentre a otra pareja, tu puedes simplemente morir. Las Veelas no pueden soportar el rechazo y su sistema de defensa hace que su organismo deje de funcionar y mueren'- se rió, él es un bastado, solo por que él consiguió a una diosa como pareja no significa que se pueda reír de mí ( no tengo síndrome de Edipo o estoy dentro de la gente que le gusta el incesto, es por que vengo de ella y yo soy un dioso).

Lo mire con odio.

'Escucha, no puede ser Ginny Weasley, eso es un hecho. Podemos esperar por dos semanas y hacer que la poción realice el trabajo. Pero creo que seria bueno que estuvieras un poco más preparado'.

'Potter también estuvo allí'- dije dudando, ahora incluyendo los nombres de hombres de mis clases seriamente-'Pero el no estuvo en el compartimiento. La sangresucia de Granger estuvo todas las veces pero ella no cuenta por que no tiene sangre mágica'.

La cara de mi padre se congelo como si fuera una estatua de piedra-'no'- susurro.

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo dejo de circular, es imposible, es endemoniadamente imposible- 'Pe..Pero... ella es una sangresucia'-Tartamudee y en mi mete solo una frase se repetía como si fuera un mantra- ' no, no puede, sangresucia'.

'Esto es una cosa mágica, ¿No tendría que estar limitado solo para personas con magia en la sangre? ¿ No esta excluida de esta.. esta maldición'- dije casi gritando –' ¡Ella es una maldita sangresucia, padre!'.

'Cálmate'- me susurro, viendo que mi reacción trago la atención de varios clientes- 'No esta limitado, te dije sobre la atracción hacia los hombres, ¿o no?. Yo tampoco quiero que una Sangresucia entre en nuestra familia, cientos de generaciones de sangrepuras y tu terminas con una hija de muggle, tienes que empezar hacer la poción lo antes posible. Tenemos que averiguar de una vez por todas quien es tu pareja'.

'¿No hay forma de evitarlo con algún contra hechizo o cláusula?'- Pregunte rápidamente en realidad no creía que hubiese una, pero tenia las esperanzas.

Padre movió su cabeza negativamente.

--

Una Semana y tres días después.

HERMIONE

Yo, en realidad, nunca entendí el Quidditch y francamente dudo que alguna vez lo haga, pero eso no me detenía de ir a los juegos, y especialmente esos que eran jugados en contra de los Slytherin.

Esos juegos eran difíciles de mirar, no que mire mucho los partidos contando que las veces que las cosas se complicaban yo tapaba partes de mis ojos con mis manos abiertas ( n/t o sea que tapa sus ojos pero con los dedos separados para poder ver lo que pasa). Y eso siempre pasaba cuando jugamos con los Slytherin. Las dos casas siempre están mano a mano, eran las dos mejores equipos de quiddich que hallan existido en Hogwarts, bueno en realidad no tanto. La rivalidad engendro odio. Harry era el mejor buscador de los tiempo y eso solo significaba que los Slytherin tenían que mantenerse a la altura, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar lo que costara.

Ese sábado a la mañana las tribunas estaban repletas, como siempre. Yo tenia cubiertos partes de mis ojos, como siempre, no había mucho que me importaba durante este juego, mientras ganemos y casi siempre lo hacíamos.

No podría nombrar ni la mitad de las técnicas, estrategias o movimientos que cada equipo ejecutaba perfectamente, la verdad sea dicha yo no sabia si estas eran ejecutadas perfectamente o no pero parecía que si.

Mire a Harry que estaba volando por encina de los otros mientras buscaba la Snitch y a Malfoy que no perdía de vista a Harry.

Mientras el resto del equipo estaban, pasándose la Quaffle de un jugador a otro y las Blugers estaban constantemente volando de un lado al otro tratando de golpear a alguien del equipo contrario. La puntuación era Gryffindor 80 y Slytherin 40.

No tenia con quien animar al equipo ya que Harry y Ron estaban en el, y desde hace 2 años también lo estaba Ginny. Los Gryffindor empezamos a corear y cada vez que la Quaffle entraba en el arco todos los estudiantes(excepto los Slytherin, obviamente) gritaban-'Bien echo, Gryffindor'. Y cada vez que los Slytherin anotaban de las tribunas del sector verde se podía escuchar su propias versión de 'Weasley es nuestro rey' ellos cantaban algo sobre Ron dejando siempre que las Quaffle entren en los arcos y no poder salvar ninguna de entrar. Lo cual no tenia ningún sentido ya que el partido iba 110-50 a favor nuestro.

'¡Hermione!'- Grito Lavender que se encontraba atrás mío-'¡Destapa tus ojos. ¿Cuál es el punto?, No vas a poder vernos ganar!'

'Puedo ver lo suficiente para saber lo que esta pasando'- Yo dije.

'¿Entonces cual es el punto de ocultarse detrás de tus manos si igual puedes ver lo que pasa?'- Pregunto inocentemente Parvati.

Como respuesta me encogí de hombros. Taparme los ojos era como una manta de seguridad para mí, Ya había visto Harry caerse de la escoba tantas veces que ya no quería verlo más. Pero no podía no ver, tenia que ver A Gryffindor derrotar a los Slytherin ni importa que tan duro sea para mi mirar.

De repente vi que la cabeza de Harry giro rápidamente hacia su derecha, encontró la Snitch, agarre el banderín rojo de mi bolsillo y empecé a gritar y mover el banderín en el aire mientras Harry volaba a través de la cancha para alcanzar la pequeña pelota dorada.

Malfoy lo seguía, tratando de alcanzar a Harry y por un segundo lo hizo, Él estaba volando tan rápido que ya se encontraba justo detrás de Harry. Él acerco su cuerpo a la escoba tratando de estar lo mas cerca de ella, su cabeza se encontraba al mismo nivel que su cuerpo, y estaba cada vez mas cerca del Gryffindor.

Harry noto lo que estaba pasando y se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en conseguir la snich, cada vez se acercaba mas a su escoba para ganar velocidad. Y estaba a delante por unos centímetros.

Pero Malfoy se acercaba unos centímetros mas, y chocaba contra el buscador de Gryffindor, tratando de hacer que Harry pierda de vista a la pelota halada, pero el niño dorado no dejaba de mirar la Snich, mientras ganaba mas velocidad en el aire, si eso era físicamente posible, parecían que estaban a punto de pasar la barrera de la luz.

Cuando estaba cerca de la pelota Harry estiro su mano para alcanzarla, unos centímetros mas e iba a poder apresarla en su mano. Yo empecé a gritar y a saltar de la emoción, la adrelanina Coria por mis venas. Estábamos casi por ganar, ese era todo el punto de jugar el Quidditch puede ser que no entienda la técnica, las estrategias o los movimientos pero definitivamente si entiendo sobre ganar y era muy adictivo.

Mi corazón bombardeaba sangre desenfrenadamente, casi lo podía escuchar. Los gritos y los cantos se volvían cada vez más fuertes, pero no los podía escuchar ya que yo estaba gritando también, pero no estoy muy segura de los que gritaba. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en la mano de Harry que cada vez se encontraba mas y mas cerca de la Snich, eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento que el Gryffindor llegara agarrarla antes que el Slytherin.

En ese momento Malfoy giro su cabeza y me miro, les juro que lo hizo. No tengo idea como me encontró entre todas las personas que había en las gradas, peor me estaba mirando a mi y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, casi congelado en el aire.

Ahí fue cuando Harry agarro la Snich. Los Gryffindor empezaron as gritar, golpear el piso con los pies y se levantaban de sus asientos para ir a la cancha mientras cantaban ' Bien hecho Gryffindor'.

Pero yo me quede es mi lugar. Malfoy todavía se encontraba suspendido en el aire, mirándome con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara ¿No lo sabe?, ¿no se dio cuenta que, gracias a el, acaban de perder el partido?.

De repente salí de mi ensoñamiento y empecé a bajar las gradas dirigiéndome hacia la cancha. Estaba casi llegando cuando Ron, Harry y Ginny vinieron a mi encuentro. Todos nos miramos con unas grandes sonrisas plasmadas en nuestro rostro y unos segundos después nos abrazamos y empezamos a saltar y gritar. Cuando esto termino nos fuimos hacia la sala de Gryffindor para la fiesta del triunfo que todos asumimos que iba a ver.

DRACO

Mis compañeros de equipo me miraron como si me hubiese vuelto loco y con muchas ganas de golpearme hasta mi muerte, yo culpaba a la sangresucia de Gryffindor el hacer que perdiéramos el juego y por provocar que casi me caiga de la escoba y por ser la causa de mi incriminadora felicidad y nerviosismo y de una sonrisa de descerebrado.

Slytherin perdió el primer partido de la temporada y ahí estaba yo, sonriendo como si hubiésemos ganado. Si yo fuera alguien mas del equipo me hubiese hechizado a mí mismo.

Por suerte Zabini se acerco a mí me agarro de la túnica y me alego de las miradas de muertes de mis compañeros de equipo. El todavía era la única persona en la escuela, si no contamos a Dumbledore y Snape, que sabe sobre mi situación ( tuve que decirle para que me ayudara con la poción).-' Para de sonreír'- me susurro.

'Si pudiera lo haría- le respondí secamente- 'No puedo mientras la sangresucia de Granger este de gran humor'.

El Suspiro. Estábamos caminando por un pasillo desierto y la felicidad casi desaparecía y mi cara volvía a la normalidad, osea sin sonrisa.-' Si ya asumiste que Granger es tu pareja ¿ por qué nos molestamos con la poción?'- pregunto Blaise.

'Negación, esperanza. Es que no puede ser ella, necesito algún tipo de confirmación que me diga que estoy perdido a pasar toda mi vida con la sangresucia'.

'Lo haces sonar mucho peor de lo que es en verdad'.

' Intenta vivir con el hecho de que estas destinado a estar con alguien que nunca escogerías para ti, ni en un millón de años, y después dime que tan mal ese. Tu no tienes ni idea. ¡La mejor amiga de Potter entre todas las personas!'.

El simplemente giro sus ojos-'Que melodramático Malfoy, es verdad que Granger no es la persona que escogería para estar con ninguno de nosotros, bueno talvez Crabbe y Goyle podrían aprender una que otra cosa de ella, Pero en serio sé un poco más agradecido de que terminas con alguien que por lo menos parece un ser humano'.

'Si, tengo que estar muy agradecido por ella. Imagínate eso yo estar destinado a algo que se asemeja a un ser humano. Gracias a Merlín'- dije sarcásticamente.

' Podría haber sido peor. ¿Madame Pince?'.

Temblé ante ese pensamiento.

'Mcgonagall, esa extraña Hufflepuff que tiene verrugas en su cuello o la chica que tiene la nariz torcida o la Ravenclaw con los anteojos que parecen binoculares y las orejas llenas de cera...'.

'Esta bien, esta bien entendí tu punto' refunfuñe-' vamos, todavía tenemos una poción que terminar'

--

Nota de traductora: hola! Si que me costo traducir este cap, pero lo logre.

Gracias a todos por los Rewiers y espero que me manden muchos mas.

Hasta el proximo cap.


	6. Aura

Titulo: Aura

Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Rowling. Y la trama le pertenece a Skyeasloane.

cuatro días después

DRACO

'Entonces, después que bebas esto ¿va a reducir la posibilidad de que tengas un ataque cardiaco en el futuro?' -Pregunto Zabini después de que removiera la poción por ultima vez.

'No'-Dije y me estremecí de solo recordarlo. Ayer Zabini, Crabbe y yo estábamos en camino para ver a Goyle ( el cual estaba atrapado al cuidado de Madame Pomfey después de un accidente en Herbologia) y se encontraron con el glorioso trío de Gryffindor ( todos los meses uno de ellos termina en la enfermería, este octubre fue el turno de Weasley) la sangresucia estaba agarrando su mano con tanta ternura y bueno, ustedes saben que paso después. 

'Y no quiero sonar reiterativo pero ¿cuál es el punto de la poción?'. 

Gire mis ojos. ¿Cuántas veces tenia que explicárselo?. Si quisiera a alguien tonto y cabeza hueca, le hubiese pedido ayuda a Crabbe y/o Goyle -' Para saber si Granger'- dije su nombre con un tono de repulsión-'Es en verdad mi alma gemela'.

'¿Y tu performance en la enfermería no demuestra eso?'

Le respondí con una mirada fulminante, les juro si las miradas matasen, el ya estaría muerto.

Él levanto sus manos como simulando un arresto –'Cálmate Malfoy, fue solo una inocente pregunta, pero creo que lo de la enfermería es suficiente prueba. Si no hubiese alegado a la sangresucia lo mas lejos posible de Weasley, todavía estarías convulsionándote'- dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo, él estaba disfrutando de esto demasiado.

Levante la ceja-'Uno nunca puede estar seguro'. 

Sin esperan por otra estúpida respuesta de parte de el, agarre parte de la poción con un cucharón y lo volqué en una copa que me había robado de la cocina y lo bebí, no tenia un feo gusto, un poco como papa dulce y pastilla de menta. La poción iba a tener efecto en unos minutos e iba a durar por veinticuatro horas, por lo cual voy a poder descubrir en el desayuno de mañana, en el gran comedor, quien es mi pareja, ya que ese es el punto de reunión del colegio, me refiero que nadie puede pasar todo el día sin comer, nadie cuerdo por lo menos. Padre no me dijo como iba a funcionar la poción exactamente, todo lo que escribió en la carta fue de que iba a sentir el aura, lo cual es completamente vago y ridículamente idota.

' Bueno, eso debe bastar'-Murmure mientras guardaba los ingredientes sobrantes y el equipamiento utilizado que se encontraba en el piso.

Zabini con una media sonrisa de suficiencia dijo-'Y sí en verdad se..'.

'Zabini¿ Qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas?'(n/t recuerden que la poción la hacían de noche)- dijo una voz.

Los dos miramos hacia la voz, sorprendidos de que alguien viniera a chequear las mazmorras de Snape, eso no se hacia con frecuencia por que el lugar era horrible y siniestro a la noche y generalmente nadie vendría voluntariamente aquí, por este motivos los prefectos no patrullas este sector. 

La luz del farol que los intrusos tenían brillaba, por eso pude reconocer quienes eran. Chico Weasley y la sangresucia de Granger.

'Y Malfoy también'- Dijo Weasley burlonamente -'Escapando de los deberes como premio anual y rompiendo las reglas. Me pregunto ¿cuántos puntos crees que Dumbledore le saque a tu casa por esto?.

'Nox'- medio susurre mientras movía mi Varita y en unos segundos la habitación de las mazmorras se ilumino-' Me pregunto ¿Qué tanto te vas a desilusionar cuando te diga que Dumbledore me autorizo a usar las mazmorras? Uu dudo que llores, pero la sola idea me entretiene'.

Granger elevo su ceja –'Entonces supongo que tienen el pergamino con el permiso'.

'Si, esta en nuestro dormitorio. ¿Tengo que ir a buscarlo para traértelo, Yo nunca rompería las reglas y tu sabes Granger que fui escusado de mis tareas como premio anual por dos semanas¿o no te lo dijeron?'.

Ella asintió 'Igual eso no prueba que tienes permiso de quedarte aquí pasado el toque de Hora. Lamento decirte que voy a tener que ver ese permiso'

Zabini se quejo- '¿Tenemos que, los dormitorios están muy lejos ¿no puedes solo confiar en nosotros por hoy y mañana te damos el permiso que Dumbledore nos dio? o puedes hablar con el director tu misma'. 

'Dumbledore se fue y no va a volver es toda la semana. El ha sido llamado por el ministro de magia Turco, algo respecto al terrorismo y tuvo que ir ayudar. Y para mañana, Malfoy y tu pueden falsificar un permiso, prefiero que me la den ahora'.

'De acuerdo'- Dije, perdiendo la paciencia -'Vamos Zabini'.

'Esperen'- Weasley llamo.

Medí la vuelta y lo enfrente furiosamente. Estaba actuando tan civilmente como mi temperamento me dejaba en ese momento pero tenia el deseo de golpearlo en la cara que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte.

'¿Cuál es el problema, ahora?'- Dije cansadamente.

'Uno de ustedes debería quedarse aquí, si no ¿Cómo podemos estar seguro que no van a falsificar la autorización si no estamos presentes?'.

'Supongo que seria estúpido que sugiriera que confíen en nosotros'- Dijo Zabini mirando al techo. Puedo decir que el también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Weasley resoplo.

'Presumoqueesofue un no'.

'Definitivamente no'.

'Que bueno que lo hallas traducido al castellano, Weasley'- Dije sarcásticamente-'Ahora si me disculpan, yo voy a ir a nuestra habitación a buscar la maldita autorización que ustedes tanto desean'.

'Esta bien. Yo voy contigo'

En ese momento estaba furioso-'En realidad preferiría que no vinieras Weasley'- Dije mientras trataba de controlar mi temperamento-'Tu sabes tengo unas ganas de golpearte lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tu cabeza se desprenda de tu cuello'.

'Controla tu temperamento, Malfoy'- Dijo Zabini sonriendo como un idiota. Yo gruñí en respuesta.

'Yo voy con él'- Dijo Granger.

La mire pensativamente. Por un lado ella es una sangresucia, la perdición de mi vida, y por el otro lado estaba Weasley el traidor de sangre y un molesto fenómeno que podría causarme la expulsión del colegio si rompía su cuello.

'Preferiría que no'- Simplemente dije.

'Entonces Zabini y yo la buscaremos'- Ella dijo.

'Eso funcionaria, solo asegúrate de llevarte a Weasley contigo, no creo que pueda soportar estar en la misma habitación que él a solas sin que nadie prevenga que lo mate'.

'No podemos dejarlo aquí solo'- Weasley le dijo a Granger.

'Oh no te preocupes por mi Weasley'- Dije despreocupadamente y me senté en la silla para estar más confortable-'Los fantasmas no me asustan'- dije casi riéndome.

Weasley cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho y me miro –' Como si lo que te ocurriera me importaría, Hurón, yo solo no confió en ti como para dejarte aquí solo, quien sabe lo que harías para salir de esta'.

Gire mis puños y los guarde en mis bolsillos. Imágenes violentas de el siendo quemado sobre una estaca vinieron a mi mente.

'Yo me quedo aquí con Granger'- Dije mientras trataba de controlar las palabras que querían salir de mi boca- 'Mientras se quede lo mal alejado de mi posible'. 

Ella elevo su ceja mirándome y yo le respondí haciendo lo mismo.

'No creo que sea prudente que un premio anual le pega a otro'-Respondí a la pregunta no hecha.

Ella asintió y se sentó en una silla al otro lado del cuarto. Weasley sacudió su cabeza (Probablemente no se sentía bien con dejar a su preciada Granger conmigo a solas) y Zabini empezó a caminar, el cual fue seguido de cerca por Weasley.

---

El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Yo me pare y me puse a terminar de recoger las cosas que habían quedado en el piso, Granger también se paro, alerta.

'Relájate, solo quiero terminar de recoger todo'- Le murmure mientras me sentaba en el piso. 

Ella me seguía mirando ( pero mantenía la distancia) para asegurarse de que no hiciese algo en contra de ella. Gire mis ojos y continué limpiando el equipamiento y guardándolo en la mochila de Zabini.

'¿Necesitas ayuda?'- Pregunto.

'No'.

Escuche el ruido de la silla al deslizarse, mire para ver como ella se sentaba en la silla mientras me miraba intensamente. Volví a concentrarme en mis cosas, con cuidado puse lo que quedaba de poción en una botella( solo en caso que el tiempo se acaba antes de encontrarla), cerré la botella fuertemente y la coloque adentro del caldero que ya se encontraba dentro de la mochila. Cerré la mochila y la coloque en uno de los escritorios y luego me senté en una de las sillas. 

Granger se paro de vuelta y se sentó mas alegado de mi, me reí silenciosamente, me sentía como en una especie de baile, que creo que se llamaba tango.

Un minuto paso y ya estaba arto del silencio que había a sí que empecé a tararear despacio (no sea que la Granger me oyera).

'¿Que demonios los esta demorando tanto en regresar?- Dije finalmente, por que el silencio me estaba volviendo loco-'No debería tomar mas de diez minutos en llegar ahí y volver seguramente Weasley hizo algo estúpido y Zabini tuvo que escapar'.

'¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que la culpa es de Ron?'- Granger respondió.

'Por que Zabini es muy civilizado como parta hacer algo desesperado y es mucho menos temperamental que tu patética excusa de novio'

Ella murmuro algo incoherente.

'Lamento decirte que no entendí lo que dijiste, pero sea lo que sea estoy seguro que estoy en desacuerdo'.

'Estoy segura que lo estas'- Ella dijo y se puso a mirar la pared, terminando así la conversación( sí es que a esto lo podías llamar conversación).

Suspire. Empecé a contar los azulejos del suelo, nunca creí que iba a ver un momento que quisiera desesperadamente ver la cara de Weasley, pero ese momento me probo lo contrario. Solo querían que volvieran para poder irme de aquí.

Mire a Granger, ella estaba sacándose unos cabellos que tapaban su rostro, y estaba brillando.

Mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a salir de mi cuerpo.

Ella estaba brillando, su cuerpo entero estaba rodeado por una cálida y dorada oscura silueta. Mis ojos no paraban de mirarla y me sentía mareado y feliz, yo en verdad sentía su aura en ese momento, yo solo supe que ella era la única. Mi mente me grita que era mentira, todo mentira. Pero yo supe que estaba destinado a ella como ella estaba destinada para mi.

'Mierda' 

'¿Uh?'- Ella dijo mientras me miraba cuestionándome.

'Mierda'-Gruñí mientras enteraba mi rostro entre mis manos.

'¿Qué te pasa¿Estas bien, Malfoy?'

'No'- Murmure y empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra el escritorio, esperando que esto fuera solo un sueño y de que así despertase. 

'Malfoy, para'-Ella dijo mientras agarraba mi cabeza y la alejaba del escritorio antes de que me hiciera mas daño.

'No puede ser'- Gemí una y otra vez. La agarre por la muñeca y la empecé a sacudir como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, no que alguna vez tuve una, y ella rápidamente agarro su varita.

'Oh guarda eso'- Dije mientras miraba sus ojos profundamente, sus cálidos, ojos de color chocolate que por siempre me van a ser sentir cálido-' Dime ¿Qué es lo que ves?'.

'¿A que te refieres?'.

'Lo que suena¿Qué es lo que ves Granger?'

'Te veo a ti'.

Le solté el brazo en frustración-'¿Qué con respecto a mi¿Veas algo diferente¿Algo raro¿Algo que no se supone que tendría que estar ahí?'.

'Aparte de vos actuando como un loco, no'.

Gruñí y desordene mi pelo, en ese momento no me importaba si mi cabello estaba en su posición o no. Ella no veía nada, entonces existía una diminuta posibilidad de que ella no fuera mi pareja. Me alegre un poco ante ese pensamiento, pero este duro poco.

Sentí la intensidad de su aura, yo sabia como me sentía cuando miraba sus ojos, yo realmente no quería y luchaba contra mis sentimientos, No la amo mi cerebro gritaba pero sabia que en muy poco tiempo lo haría, ya estaba empezando. A veces la mente sabe lo que el corazón quiere negar, yo sabia que moriría si no la tenia en mi vida y que daría mi vida para mantenerla a salvo. 

'Esto esta mal'- Susurre para mi mismo.

'¿Qué esta?'- Pregunto.

Sostuve su mano, su suave y nívea mano, se sentía también al tacto. Ella me miro como objetando y trato de sacar su mano de mi agarre, yo la sostuve mas fuerte.

'Dime'- Dije, sabiendo que mi pregunta podría alejarla de mi pero igual tenia que saber la respuesta-'¿Tu estas.. estas..?'- No podía terminar la oración, mi cara estaba más pálida de lo común y podía sentir como mi sangre detenía su recorrido, me imaginaba a Weasley y a ella juntos, agarrados de las manos, besándose, y oh por Merlín, no podía ni siquiera pensar en lo peor, esto me estaba rompiendo en pedazos solo de pensarlo.

Mierda.

'¿Tu estas que, oh por dios ¿estas enfermo Malfoy¿Debería llevarte a la enfermería?'.

La mirada de preocupación en sus ojos me confortaba. Era terrible y estaba mal en muchas formas pero me complació al mismo tiempo.

'No importa'.

'¿Estas seguro que estas bien?' yo sé que tu no quieres ayuda de mi parte pero...¿lanecesitas?'- Dijo la ultima parte muy rápido pero igual la entendí.

'Te voy a dar la razón en esa'- Dije y cerré mis ojos, soltando su mano, fue el sentimiento más profundo de vació y frió que halla sentido en mi vida.

---

HERMIONE

Malfoy estaba sintiendo dolor, en sus ojos se podía ver... ¿Compresión? Pero eso solo me confundió más.

Me a cerque a su lado para chequear que estuviera bien, él seguía golpeando su cabeza en el escritorio yo no tuve otra opción que la de evitar que se siga lastimando, no tenia ni idea de que produjo este raro comportamiento pero, este cada ves se hacia mas y más raro.

'Esto esta mal' – Susurro. Como si yo ya no supiera eso, y lo peor es que cuando agarro mi mano se sentía correcto, alguna parte de mi quería confortarlo y otra parte de mi estaba indignada por lo que estaba pasando. Trate de liberarme de su agarre pero él me agarro mas fuerte todavía.

En ese momento esta casi por entrar en pánico, no necesitaba ser una medibruja para darme cuenta que algo estaba muy mal con respecto a Malfoy, Sus pálidos ojos grises estaban más pálidos, gotas de transpiración cubrían su frente y sus manos estaban agarradas a las mías, yo no sabia que hacer.

'¿Estas seguro que estas bien? Yo se que tu no quieres ayuda de mi parte pero...¿lanecesitas?'- Le pregunte, insegura de que decir o como decirlo.

'Te voy a dar la razón en esa'- Él dijo despacio, cerrando sus ojos como si estuviera cansado, soltó mi mano y suspiro.

'Malfoy'- Susurre, asustada de verdad, él parecía enfermo y la pregunta que recién me hizo no tenia sentido-'Esto es absurdo yo debería llevarte a la enfermería'.

Él sonrió, lo cual me sorprendió-'Tu eres absurda'- Él dijo rápidamente.

'¿Disculpa?'- Pregunte desconcertada. Por suerte Zabini y Ron entraron en la habitación y terminaron con la extraña conversación que tenia con Malfoy, Zabini se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo y rápidamente agarro sus pertenencias y se llevo a Malfoy a la sala de Slytherin.

'Zabini, espera'- dije-'¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy?'.

Él negó con la cabeza-'No te preocupes por ahorra él va a estar bien. La autorización la tiene Weasley, necesito llevar a Malfoy a la sala común'.

Después de decir esto se marcho llevándose a Malfoy con él.

Mire a Ron y me encogí de hombres. Yo estaba cansada y confundida pero ya era tarde y todo lo que quería hacer era descansar.

---

El siguiente día mientras desayunábamos, mire hacia la mesa de Slytherin y note que Malfoy no se encontraba allí, eso me desilusiono peor no me sorprendió, quería verlo solo para asegurarme que estaba bien.

Una vez que las personas en el gran comedor empezaron a conversar entre ellos y estaba seguro que nadie nos iba a escuchar, les conté a Harry y Ron lo que había pasado en las mazmorras el día anterior.

'Tu no me dijiste eso'- Ron dijo ofendido.

'Estaba cansada Ron'- dije-'Y te lo estoy diciendo ahora'.

Harry estuvo pensativo por un momento- 'El esta tramando algo'

Gire mis ojos-'Tu siempre crees que esta tramando algo'.

'Y casi siempre tengo razón'.

El tenia razón, pero en ese momento no creo que la tenga. Ayer, Malfoy parecía verdaderamente perturbado y no parecía malicioso. Negué con la cabeza mientras miraba a Harry-'No lo creo, tiene que ser algo mas'.

Harry se encogió de hombros-' Supongo que nos enteraremos pronto, y por cierto Hermione Zabini te esta mirando'.

Moví mi cabeza sorprendida, mire hacia la mesa de Slytherin y era cierto los ojos oscuros de Zabini se encontraron con los míos, yo le mantuve la mirada, confundida, un tiempo después Zabini movió su cabeza me sonrió levemente y volvió su atención hacia su desayuno.

'¿De que se trato eso?'- Pregunto Ron, aparentemente notando la silenciosa conversación entre Zabini y yo.

'No estoy segura'- le respondí.

---

Notas de traductora: Hola termine de traducir el cap, por fin pense que no lo iba a terminar mas.  
Este es el primer finc que traduzco y tengo que decir que he notado algo cuando uno es la o el que lee la historia es buenísimo que sean cap largos pero cuando hay que traducir...

Gracias a todos por los Rewiers, después de todo es bueno saber que alguien lee la historia.

Hasta el próximo capitulo. 


	7. Un nuevo comienzo

DRACO

Titulo: Un Nuevo comienzo.

Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Rowling. Y la trama le pertenece a Skyeasloane.

DRACO

Esa noche, Después de que Zabini me trago (yo todavía estaba temblando y por supuesto el se burlo de mi hasta que me pudrí y le tire un hechizo para que se callara) no podía dormirme en vez de eso me quede despierto toda la noche en mi habitación de premio anual, trate de dormir pero desafortunadamente mi mente estaba ocupada tratando de buscar alguna forma de evadir mi destino, y eso me llevaba a imaginar a Granger vestida con una túnica blanca en una catedral caminando hacia mi, lo cual me daba nauseas y me guiaba a pensamientos suicidas.

Finalmente al rededor de las 3 de la mañana, me levante y me dirigí hacia la lechucearía. Generalmente mi padre no es mi persona favorita para mandarle lechuzas, en realidad nunca le mando, a ver si la gente cree que soy un hijo de papi, pero en este caso siendo él la única persona que conozco, que paso en algún momento por lo que yo estoy pasando, no tuve mas elección que decirle sobre la horrible conclusión de la poción y que iba a estar esperando por el en las tres escobas para desayunar.

A la mañana busque a Snape para pedirle permiso para dejar los terrenos de la escuela, esto fue mucho más fácil que de costumbre ya que Dumbledore no se encontraba en la escuela. Snape solo movió su mano cuando le dije que tenia que ir a encontrarme con mi padre, pero incluso siendo el mudo profesor que es, sigue teniendo autoridad así que cuando salí a los terrenos de Hogwarts un carruaje guiado por Thestral me esperaba.

Cuando llegue a las tres escobas padre, que se sentó enfrente mío, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Me di cuenta que la situación era mucho más severa que lo que yo pensaba ( y eso es decir mucho) cuando note que mi Padre había traído a mama con él.

'¿Entonces?'- Demande después de unos minutos de silencio.

Padre movió su cabeza y dijo-'No lo sé'.

'Sabes, esto es totalmente tu culpa'-Dije enojado a mi Padre-'Son tus malditos genes Veelas los que me hicieron esto'.

'¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ibas a deshonrar a la familia?, por generaciones ni una vez un Malfoy termino con una pareja con sangre sucia. Ella es _tu_ pareja, es _tu_ sangre, _tus _sentidos... esto es algo que vos hiciste'.

Lo mire malhumoradamente y cruza mis brazos, ignorando la comida que se encontraba en la mesa.

Mama lo miro reprobatoriamente y suspiro- Esto no es culpad de nadie, este es el destino que le toco vivir a Draco, nosotros vamos a tener que aceptarlo. Más importante, tenemos que aceptarla'.

Me tense ante lo dicho sabia que tenia que aceptarla pero no podía todavía, tenia que haber otra alternativa.

'Estuve pensando'- Dije omitiendo lo que mama había dicho-'Si pido el beso de dementor'- Mi mama chillo ante esto-'Todavía estaría vivo para seguir el linaje Malfoy y lo mejor es que no podría sentir ningún tipo de emoción y eso me liberaría de tener que incluir a Granger en la familia'- Termine de explicar contento.

Mis padres me miraron como si me hubiese vuelto loco, mi mama mas que mi Padre, él parecía estar pensando mientras me miraba de cerca.

'Mira lo que le hiciste a tu hijo, Lucius'-Mama dijo en horror.

'¿Qué? Yo no le dije que sugiriera sobre perder su alma, y no es como si le permitiera hacer algo así. Él es un adolescente, déjalo que piense cosas estúpidas, mientras nunca las haga'.

Mama lo miro de vuelta-'Tu eras el que le decías lo de odiar a los muggles. Ser sangrelimpia o no ser nada, desde el momento que nació'.

'Claro, porque es algo que tu nunca le enseñaste'-Padre dijo sarcásticamente.

'Es una opinión por la cual no perdería tiempo diciéndole al respecto, no es una opinión que le forzaría a Draco a creer'.

Padre rió secamente. '¿En serio? Digamos, hipotéticamente hablando que Draco no fuese un Veela y que no tuviera el conocimiento de que los sangrelimpia son superiores que los de sangre mezclada. ¿Cómo reaccionarias si un día trajera a casa a una sangre mezclada o hija de muggles?'.

Mama lo pensó un rato-'Estaría en contra, pero si el realmente la quiere, y piensa dejarnos por la chica, aceptaría, así como ahorra estoy aceptando el hecho que Draco esta destinado a estar con ¿Cómo se llamaba?¿Helen?¿Hannah?'.

'Hermione'- Murmure para el beneficio de mi mama.

'Cierto, Hermione. Estoy muy alejada de estar feliz con lo que esta pasando, pero prefiero que se case con ella'- Un sonido extraño salió de mi garganta como protesta-'De que termine siendo besado por un dementor'.

Nos miro fríamente como diciendo que ni se nos ocurriera contradecirla, Ninguno de los dos hablamos, ella continuo y me dijo-'Tu eres tu Draco y ella es ella, nosotros entendemos eso pero lo que sea que halla pasado entre ustedes esta en el pasado, y ahorra es tiempo de un nuevo principio'.

'Me pregunto como funciona esa cosa de los Veelas'-Zabini pregunto-'me refiero ¿Cómo son elegidas las parejas?'.

Suspire-'Probablemente algún masoquista de la tierra de los Veelas que se encuentra mirando por una bola de cristal Eligio a Granger sabiendo que esa iba a ser la muerte para mi-dije.

Había terminado la clase de ruinas antiguas y Zabini y yo restábamos sentados debajo de un árbol, esperando a Pucey y Parkinson, quienes estaban en clases de aritmecia, y a Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban en clase de transfiguraciones, Ya que todos teníamos media hora de descanso antes del almuerzo.

'Talvez… tenga algo que ver con los puntos geográficos donde naciste, estos pueden ser paralelo a los de donde ella nació'.

'Piensa demasiado'.

'O talvez tenga algo que ver con sus similitudes.. O las falta de ellos'-Se rió.

Gire mis ojos y continué jugando con mi varita entre mis dedos. Estaba empezando acostumbrarme a que el se divierta a mi expensas, peor aun estaba empezando acostumbrarme al hecho de que un día iba a terminar junto a Granger.

'Entonces, ¿Cómo planeas decirle que la amas?'.

Ante este comentario casi se me cae la varita de mis manos, me había olvida totalmente de ese pequeño detalle-'No la amo'- Respondí.

'Si pero unos de estos días la vas amar. Pucey y yo hicimos una apuesta sobre eso, él dice que va a pasar en una semana desde hoy yo digo que va hacer en tres días'.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y con mi varita apunte su nariz-'¿Le digites a Pucey?- Grite.

Giro sus ojos y corrió mi varita con su mano-'No hagas eso me hace ver doble y si le dije a Pucey pero a nadie mas te lo juro'.

'Date por muerto, Zabini'- Murmure, todavía agarraba mi varita con fuerza pero no estaba apuntándolo a el con ella.

'Yo no veo cual es el problema, Granger y tu va a pasar en cualquier momento, y cuando eso suceda, por lo menos la gente va asumir que no te volviste loco si no que solo te convertiste en Veela'.

Moví mi cabeza resignadamente, odio cuando la gente tan molesta como Zabini tienen razón.

'¿Entonces?- Empezó de vuelta.

'¿Entonces...que?'

'¿Cómo se lo va a decir?'-Pregunto de vuelta-'Me refiero no puedes solamente acercártele y decirle que la amas'-El dijo soñadoramente, como si estuviese imaginando la escena.

'Definitivamente, no' –Dije –' Y no la am…'.

'Si si si ahórratelo Malfoy, tu y yo sabemos que eso va a pasar tarde o temprano, pero para obtener una respuesta de tu parte, déjame reformar la pregunta. ¿Cómo le vas a decir a Granger que eres un Veela y que ella es tu pareja? Wow eso va a molestar a Weasley.

'Si lo va hacer'- Dije sonriendo con conocimiento. Yo ya me lo podía imaginar, Weasley viéndonos a Granger y a mí caminando en los pasillos agarrados de las manos, su cara volviéndose más roja que su pelo, oh ya podía imaginarlo con una lagrima cayendo de sus ojos. Esperen yo me acabo de imaginar a Granger y yo aga... de acuerdo, pretendamos que eso nunca paso.

'Entonces ¿Qué le dirás?'

Encogí los hombros-'Ni idea, le podría decir la verdad pero conociendonuestra historia ella podría a) Reírse de mi en mi cara, b) Dudar de lo que le diga y pensar que estoy planeando algo para atacar a ella y a sus amigos o c) Creer lo que digo y que siga con su vida normal con el conocimiento que ella puede dañarme física y mentalmente cada ves que quiera'.

'La opción C parece divertida'.

'¿Cuál es la opción C?'-Pregunto Pucey, el cual tiro sus libros en sima de los míos y se acostó entre Zabini y yo.

'Nada'- Murmure como desafiando a que sigan preguntando.

'¿Dónde esta Parkinson?-Pregunto Zabini.

Pucey arranco un puñado de pasto y contesto-'Desapareció justo después que termino la hora de aritmacia, probablemente se fue a buscar al chico de sexto año por el cual anda suspirando'.

'¿Esta suspirando por alguien que no soy yo?- Pregunte fingiendo Dolor-'¿Debería sentirme traicionado?'.

Zabini y Pucey se rieron.

'Ella siguió adelante, amigo'-Pucey movió su cabeza en falsa pena-'Entonces ¿Qué es la opción C de la que estaban hablando?'.

'Granger enterándose de que Malfoy es un Veela y que disfrute el hecho que puede ser la causa de su muerte prematura'-Respondió Zabini por mi, lo mire de mala manera pero me ignoro, note que de alguna forma perdí el respecto que el bastado me tenia.

'Tu y yo podemos ser amigos, Zabini' escupí-'Pero recuerda tu lugar'.

'Un poco sensibles estamos hoy'-Murmuro.

'¿Por qué no lo intentas a la manera antigua?-Sugirió Pucey, ignorando la pelea entre Zabini y yo.

Lo cuestione con la mirada.

'¿Por qué no eres amable con ella? Tu sabes, ganarte su confianza antes de entregarle tu corazón, talvez mandarle un ramo de flores y algunos bombones'.

Mis dos supuestos amigos empezaron a reírse histéricamente, vagamente entendí que Zabini decía entre risas algo como ¿Malfoy? Y flores.

'Ve… Ve y hazlo'- Dije Pucey mientras intentaba parar de reírse para respirar –'Conquístala'.

Lo dos se empezaron a reír de vuelta, Pucey tenia la cara roja y Zabini se estaba agarrando su estomago. Estúpidos e infantiles.

'Realmente no creo que conquistarla sea la solución a este problema'-Dije cuando pararon de reírse-'Eso solo me deja con la opción B en la que ella piensa que estoy planeando un ataque contra ella y sus amigos'.

'Puedes intentar'- Zabini dijo-'O puedes hacer que tu padre hable con ella, él puede ser más convincente que tu, y así no tendrías que decirle cuales son tus sentimientos hacia ella'.

Pensé por un rato, podía funcionar pero talvez no-'Dudo que Granger va a voluntariamente estar en la misma habitación que mi padre, por alguna razón ella parece aterrorizada de el, por lo menos no sin tener su varita y varios guardaespaldas, como Potty'

'No te preocupes por eso ahorra'- Dijo Pucey-' Vamos a pensar alguna forma para que le digas que la amas'.

'Yo no la amo'

'¿Amar a quien?- Pregunto Crabbe, que se unió al grupo con Goyle, los cuales se sentaron al lado mío apoyando sus espaldas en el tronco del árbol.

'¿A quien no amas?'-Pregunto Goyle.

Suspire, odiaba tener que hacer esto pero en algún momento se iban a tener que enterar.

'Zabini ¿Quieres tener el honor?'.

HERMIONE

Hoy parecía que a todos los lados que iba me la pasaba buscando a Malfoy, en los corredores, mientras iba de una clase a otra, Yo inconscientemente me la pasaba buscando su rubia cabellera y su piel pálida entre la muchedumbre. En las clases que compartimos estaba dolorosamente consciente de su presencia. Todavía no tenia idea de lo que paso anoche, me refiero sé lo que paso pero no entiendo lo que fue, Y eso me ponía nerviosa Malfoy estaba actuando muy raro desde el comienzo del año escolar y no es muy típico Malfoy no estar en control de sus emociones.

A Harry y a Ron no parecía importarles el comportamiento extraño de Malfoy y no parecía preocuparles tampoco y eso me molestaba. ¿Cuántas veces vimos a Harry obsesionado con Malfoy cuando las cosas se vuelven peculiares o raras? Y ahí esta Malfoy, actuando completamente extraño y a Harry no parece molestarle mucho y a Ron nada.

De alguna forma cuando Harry ron y yo estábamos saliendo del invernadero al terminar la clase de Herbologia, tuve ganar de dar un paseo antes de ir al comedor a almorzar.

'Hermione'-Pregunto Ron mientras me tiraba del brazo-'¿A dónde vas?, el castillo que da para allá'- Decía mientras señalaba hacia la dirección correcta.

'Tengo ganas de dar un paseo'-Respondí mientras continuaba caminando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

'Te acompañamos'- Ron dijo cuando me dieron alcance.

'Realmente no tienen'-Dije pero no insiste mas, yo solo necesitaba el aire libre para limpiar mi cabeza.

Algo importante estaba pasando, podía sentirlo en el aire, esto me asustaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo, no tengo idea que era o ni siquiera por que creía que eso pasaría. Pero sabia que sea lo que sea iba hacer grande y que de alguna manera iba a estar involucrada al igual que un petulante cabeza dura de Slytherin.

Estábamos cerca de los jardines de la escuela cuando Harry me saco de mis pensamientos cuando dijo-'Malfoy y sus amigos están ahí, volvamos al castillo'.

Mire hacia donde estaban y por suerte el grupo Slytherin no nos habían notado. Dimos la vuelta para volver al castillo cuando Ron me tiro del brazo para que parara, otra vez.

'¿Qué?'- Susurre molesta-'Si no paras de tirar de mi brazo cada 5 minutos, Ronald, va a estirarse y llegaran hasta mis rodillas'.

Harry se rió ante ese comentario. Lo mire de mala manera por un segundo y después volví a mirar a Ron-'Y cuando eso pase te juro que te voy a maldecir hasta el siglo que viene'.

'No, Hermione escucha'- Susurro mientras miraba sobre sus hombros.

'Ronald'- Susurre-'No deberías hacer un habito el de escuchar conversaciones agen...'

'No espera'- Respondió apuradamente-'Están hablando de ti'.

Eso hizo que me callara.

'Entonces ahora Malfoy tiene que decírselo a Granger'- Zabini estaba diciendo-'La cosa es que conociendo el pasado entre ellos dos, es muy probable que ella no le crea ni una palabra'.

'Si demasiado peleas como para que ella le crea'- Decía alguien que sonaba como Adrián Pucey-'A Malfoy se le tiene que ocurrir algo para hacérselo saber a Granger, antes de que se lastime a sí mismo'.

Después se escucho el silencio. Chequeamos sobre nuestro hombros para asegurarnos que no nos hallas visto y rápidamente volvimos al castillo.

'¿Qué fue eso?'-Ron pregunto mientras caminaba de un lado a otra de la sala común. Después de esa conversación no teníamos ganas de comer así que volvimos a nuestra sala común.

'Ni idea'- Respondió Harry, pensante-'¿Realmente no tienes idea de que se trato eso Hermione?'.

Gire mis ojos-'Si supiera crees que a Malfoy se le tendría que ocurrir algo para decirme lo que sea que tiene que decirme'-Estuvimos conversando sobre el tema por casi una hora y ellos no paraban de hablar sobre eso-'Y si planean preguntarme de vuelta todo lo que paso antes de hoy, les digo por ultima vez que ya les dije todo lo que se'.

Harry movió su cabeza-'No tiene sentido'.

'Talvez deberías preguntarle'- Sugirió Ron.

'Claro'-Dijo Harry elevando su voz-'Porque Malfoy siempre responde nuestras preguntas'.

'Chicos'-Dije elevando mi voz-'Me voy a enterar tarde o temprano, él me lo va a tener que decir, sea lo que sea, prefiero que sea mas temprano que tarde, excepto que quiera volvernos locos'.

'Seguro que es lo que quiere'- Dijo Ron.

'Si'- Harry asintió-'Pero Pucey dijo que Malfoy se lo tiene que decir a Hermione pronto, por que si no lo hace Malfoy puede terminar hiriéndose a si mismo y eso es lo que más me molesta'-Harry se paro y agarro su mochila-'¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirle a Hermione que puede afectarle tanto, para llegar a lastimarse? De cualquier forma es mejor que nos vallamos ahorra. Talvez podamos ir al gran comedor y agarrar algo de comer antes que las clases empiecen'.

Una vez mas gire mis ojos. Ahorra se preocupan, cuando hace un par de horas ni siquiera pensaban sobre eso.

Era difícil para mí admitir esto a Harry y a Ron, pero yo también estaba preocupada, ya era muy malo tener que preocuparse por que Malfoy esta actuando muy peculiar, ahorra estaba mas preocupada por que sea lo que sea, como sospechaba, esta relacionado conmigo.

Suspire mientras me levantaba del sillón y los seguía fuera del retrato de la dama gorda hacia los corredores, era un largo camino hacia el gran comedor y yo en ese momento me arrepentí de no haber ido a almorzar, mi estomago estaba gruñendo ( probablemente es mi culpa por andar comiendo poco) justo antes de dar la vuelta en uno de los corredores cerca del gran comedor, me choque contra otro cuerpo y me cai al piso, mire hacia arriba para ver una cabellera rubia y unos brillantes ojos grises mirándome de una forma peculiar.

Malfoy uh oh.

'L..lo siento'-Tartamudee, mi corazón latía muy rápido.

Él ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme(curioso), pero Harry y Ron lo fusilaron con la mirada y rápidamente me levantaron agorándome por los brazos. El bajo su mano y camino hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

'¿Estas bien?'-Pregunto Ron.

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía un poco mariada-'Si estoy bien'.

'Malfoy'-Llamo Harry.

Mire para ver si Malfoy iba a responder, El paro y dio la vuelta mirando a Harry como esperando que continuase, Zabini estaba a su lado sonriendo, entretenido ante lo que estaba pasando, Crabbe y Goyle estaban mirando sus pies incómodos y Pucey no parecía afectado por al situación ni demostraba ningún tipo de emoción ( Hasta que una pelirroja de Slytherin paso a la cual le sonrió y le guiño el ojo pero cuando volvió a mirarnos tenia la misma cara inexpresiva que al principio).

'¿Si?'- Pregunto Malfoy, cuando unos minutos pasaron y Harry no había hablado.

Harry guardo sus manos en los bolsillos y miro al piso-'¿Podemos Hablar?'

Malfoy cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió típicamente Malfoy-'Habla'.

'Me refiero, en privado'.

Él elevo una ceja ante esto-'No lo creo'.

DRACO

Mis amigos se encontraban callados, Pucey evidentemente prefería pasar su tiempo sonriéndole descaradamente a una Slytherin de tercero a pasar sus minutos de libertad (Recreo para comer) con nosotros, Zabini, por supuesto, estaba disfrutando de esto.

'¿Por qué no?'- Demando el pequeño Potty, que idiota.

'Oh por varias razones en realidad'-Dije despreocupadamente-'Una de esas puede ser que tu no eres una de las personas con las que hablaría, si tienes algo que decir dilo aquí'.

'Esta bien'- Concedió-'Te escuchamos hablar a ti y a tus amigos'.

'¿Espiando Potter?'

Me miro impresionado y dijo-'Pucey, creo, Digo algo sobre que le tenias que decir algo a Hermione'.

Lo mire duramente, de repente sentía odio y alivio al mismo tiempo, y vergüenza, porque todavía había gente saliendo del Gran comedor, Por suerte ninguno se paro a escuchar aunque muchos nos miraron con curiosidad-'Eso Potter no tiene nada que ver con vos'.

'Ahí es donde te equivocas, supongo que los Slytherin no saben mucho sobre la amistad, pero asta lo que yo sé, Hermione es mi amiga y lo que concierne a ella también me concierne a mí'.

'Aaa que emocionante Potter, pero por el contrario, ahí es donde te equivocas yo si se una que otra cosa sobre la amistad mucho a tu pesar tengo amigos, pueden que no sean los más inteligentes que hay..'

'Oy!'-Zabini dijo.

'No tu'-Murmure entre dientes-'Pero son leales y se preocupan por mi bienestar, ellos solo saben que lo que me concierne a mi solo les concierne a ellos cuando les pido ayuda. Ves, no como tu, nosotros no nos metemos en las vidas privadas de los demás.

Cara rajada me miro como si estuviera ahogándose (cruce los dedos)-'Como sea'-Murmuro-'Ella pidió mi ayuda, a si que ¿Podemos hablar en privado?'.

'No puedes'-Respondí. Que niño mimado, ¿No puede aceptar un no por respuesta y seguir con su vida?-'Tenemos pociones en cinco minutos, me tengo que ir por que al contrario que tu yo si tengo responsabilidades de las cuales ocuparme'.

Empecé a caminar, Pucey a uno de mis lados y Crabbe y Goyle justo detrás de nosotros.

'5:30 en la torre de astronomía, la profesora Sinistra no la va a usar hasta la media noche, te vamos a estar esperando ahí'- Escuche que Zabini le decía a Potter

Me detuve, escuche a Pucey suspirar cansadamente pero al igual que yo se dio vuelta y camino hacia donde se encontraba Zabini, el cual miraba a Granger con un poco de escepticismo.

Agarre a Zabini por el cuello de la ropa y lo atraje hacia mi, probablemente esto hubiese sido intimidatorio si no fuera porque Blaise era al menos dos centímetros mas alto que yo.

'¿Qué carajo estas haciendo Zabini?¿No escuchaste cuando dije lo de respetar la vida privada de los demás?'- Le sisee con oído.

'Si... pero también escuche la parte en la que decías que lo que te concierne a ti también nos concierne a nosotros cuando pides ayuda, y tu la pediste y eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, ayudarte. Vamos tu sabes que esta es la oportunidad que necesitas'- El susurro-'Y tu sabes que no pueden lastimarnos'- Dije fuerte para que los tres Gryffindor oyeran-'Son tres contra cinco, si algunos de ellos tratara de hechizarnos, todos ellos terminarían con narices sangrantes y estómagos lastimados, talvez Weasley puede hacer que le salgan babosas de su boca de vuelta'- El dijo riéndose.

Vi como Weasley agarraba su varita.

'Hazlo'- Zabini dijo felizmente, sonriendo-'Veamos como lo haces de vuelta Comadreja'.

Al lado mío podía ver a Pucey agarrando su varita, moviéndolo entre sus dedos como para demostrar que no iba atacar, pero que estaba preparado si querían Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban detrás nuestro, haciendo sonar sus nudillos para demostrar que estaban listos para golpear.

Granger agarro la mano de Weasley y la bajo, susurraron algo que era inaudible para el resto de nosotros. Yo jadee mientras un dolor intenso atravesaba mi cuerpo, mi corazón empezó a palpitar dolorosamente, mi sangre era bombeada con mas fuerza que la de costumbre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto me tiene que afectar?.

Con mi mano agarre el hombro de Zabini para no caerme y cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

'¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? No quería que eso pasase'.

'Si'-Dije después de un rato-'Ya se fue el dolor'- me pare bien de vuelta, liberando a Zabini de mi carga y mire fríamente a los 3 Gryffindor –'No estamos aquí para pelear, yo no pedí por que esto pasara y le recuerdo que fueron ustedes los primeros en confrontarnos, ahora si me disculpan tengo una clase a la que ir'.

'Espera'- Llamo Potter.

'¿Ahora que?- Respondí incrédulo, ¿Qué mas podría preguntarme el Niño que vivió?

'La torre de astronomía a las 5:30 ¿sigue en pie?'.

Lo mire a Zabini cuestionándolo, preguntándole si debería, él me miro y me susurro amenazadoramente -'Si no lo haces vos, yo les digo'.

'Si'- Decidí-'No lleguen tarde'.

'Seria mejor que controlen su temperamento'-Dijo Pucey antes que nos diéramos vuelta para irnos-'A si no tendremos que usar nuestras varitas, especialmente tu Weasley si vas a venir mantene tu distancia y tu boca callada'.

Nota de traductora: Hola! Termine de traducir el cap.

yo iba a actualizar el lunes pero hice algo tonto, el domingo me faltaban 3 hojas para terminar de traducir y se me ocurrió pasarlo a un disket a si que adivinaran que al dia siguiente cuando abro el disket no se me abre este cap, me quería matar, por ende tuve que traducirle de vuelta, aunque tengo que decir que la segunda vez me fue mas fácil traducirlo que la primera.

Ya termine de hablar o mejor dicho de escribir así que nos vemos la próxima.

Recuerde sus Rewiers son mi alegría


	8. ¿Cuando el dolor va a terminar?

Final del formulario

Capitulo siete: ¿Cuando el dolor va a terminar?

Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Rowling. Y la trama le pertenece a Skyesloane.

DRACO

Llegamos a la torre de astronomía mas temprano de lo que habíamos acordado ya que Zabini pensó que esto nos iba a poner en el buen lado del trío de oro yo coincidí, lo hice mas que todo por que estaba tratando de escapar de una Hufflepuff de segundo año la cual me asecha desde que ayer a la tarde le entregue un mensaje de la Profesora Sprout.

Me senté en una silla, alejado de la puerta, mientras mis pies se encontraban apoyados en otra, estaba leyendo un libro que mi padre me había dado esta mañana se llamaba 'Entendiendo a los Veelas'.

Zabini se encontraba en la puerta, jugando con su varita, haciendo que de esta salieran diferentes luces de colores, Pucey estaba mirando por al ventana como entrenaban los de Ravenclaws para el próxima partido que era contra nosotros (Aunque no veía punto en que practicasen si igual nunca nos podrían ganar), Crabbe se estaba atragantando con unos pastelitos que había sacado de la cocina y Goyle estaba ocupado destruyendo el escritorio que tenia adelante.

'Este libro no sirve'- Dije después de un rato frunciendo el ceño. Estaba por el tercer capitulo, leyendo como las Veelas sienten las emociones de sus parejas, especialmente si la emoción es muy fuerte, como si no supiera eso ya, estaba totalmente desesperado cuando Snape le dijo que se callara hace un mes-'Yo ya sé todas estas cosas'.

'¿Sí? ¿Buscaste el cómo no sentir como si te estuvieran atacando cada vez que Granger toca al feo de la comadreja?'- Pregunto Pucey.

'No dice nada de eso en este capitulo'- Dije. Volví al principio del libro, para mirar el índice.

**Entendiendo a las Veelas.**

_Capitulo uno: Introducción a los Veelas._

_Capitulo dos: Distinguir las propiedades de los Veelas hombres y de las Veelas mujeres._

_Capitulo tres: Sentimiento de la pareja._

**Una saludable relación Veela- pareja.**

_Capitulo cuatro: Veelas y sus parejas, una conexión. _

_Capitulo Cinco: Conexión emocional._

_Capitulo seis: Conexión mental._

_Capitulo siete: Veelas en agonía._

_Capitulo ocho: La unión._

_Capitulo nueve: Los rituales de casamientos Veelas._

**Para tonitos**( Vi que esta parte estaba remarcada en rojo, seguramente fue mi padre).

_Capitulo diez: Ganandote el corazon de tu pareja._

_Capitulo once: Si todo lo demas fallo._

_Capitulo doce: Sobreviviendo la muerte de la pareja._

_Capitulo_ _trece: Sobreviviendo el rechazo_.

**Veelas: Pasado, presente y futuro.**

_Capitulo catorce: velas famosos alrededor del mundo._

_Capitulo quince: El gen Veela y como se hereda._

Todos los temas que eran explicados en el libro me parecían que eran tratados muy por encima, pero igual decidí revisar el capitulo siete, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

_Capitulo Siete: Veelas en agonía._

'_Estoy agonizando, estoy agonizando ¿Dónde mierda esta ese hijo de puta?'–Fuddidilus Crow, 18 años (1907)._

_Las Veelas después de encontrar a sus parejas, se encuentras usualmente en agonía, los síntomas más comunes son: un fuerte dolor en el corazón, temblores y se les hace un poco dificultoso pensar con claridad. Esto sucede ya que el Veela quiere protegerse (Sirve como una señal de que la Pareja puede estar cerca de una persona desconfiable) y necesita proteger a su pareja. En esos casos el dolor solo durara unos minutos para alertar al Veela y salvar a su pareja. También sucede cuando el Veela se siente amenazado con respecto a la seguridad de su amada/o, cuando una persona que el Veela sospecha que esta en una relación, en el momento que este individuo toca a su pareja de una forma que el Veela cree inaceptable, el sistema nervioso de este colapsa por el sentimiento de celos y traición, ahí el Veela no puede hacer otra cosa mas que sentir el ataque emocional, el sentimiento es parecido a un ataque cardiaco que a veces es tan intenso que produce que el Veela termine en el hospital._

'Aparentemente, los estúpidos ataques que tengo son por que tengo miedo de perder a Granger en manos de Weasley'- Dije en voz alta.

Zabini levanto la ceja-'¿Weasley? ¿Le tienes miedo al pobretón pelirrojo idiota?'.

'Él si tiene mayores posibilidades que yo'- Dije-'¿No están saliendo?'.

'¿El traidor de sangre no salía con la chica Brown?'- Pregunto Crabbe ( que finalmente se había quedado sin pastelitos para comer)-'Yo los vi el Hogsmade el otro día compartiendo un helado, demasiado pobre como para comprar uno para la chica'- Rió.

'Ah, en serio, no sabia eso'- Dije.

'Él es demasiado pobre como para comprarse un par de medias nuevas, ¿vieron las espantosas y sucias que tenia puestas hoy? Repugnantes'- Dijo Zabini, poniendo cara de asco, como si estuviese recordando las medias que uso Weasley.

Pronto entraron en juego de 'Weasley es tan pobre que...' y yo volví a leer el libro.

_Varios accidentes han ocurridos con respecto a este tema, pero uno en particular fue tan extremo, que sentía los ataques constantemente y..._

Bla, bla, bla_,_ realmente no me importaba lo que les paso a otras personas ya mucho tengo con los míos propios, salte unas cuantas paginas, en las cuales se podían ver Veelas muy apuestos/as en una camilla de hospital luciendo muy enfermos. Finalmente, llegue al final del capitulo y leí el ultimo párrafo.

Varios errores han ocurrido durante los siglos, y muchos Veelas han sufrido a causa de ello, es aconsejable para un Veela chequear a algunos amigos de su pareja que este crea que podría ser un causante de su agonía y asegurarse que la relación entre ellos sea solamente platónica, esto es fácil de comprobar ya que por la conexión emocional que el Veela tiene con su pareja este se puede dar cuenta cuando esta miente o no.

Gire mis ojos ante esto, que oportuno, pensé sarcásticamente, tuve demasiados ataques como para toda una vida y hasta ahorra me vengo a enterrar de esto, ¿Por qué mi padre no me lo dijo? Oh cierto él es un maldito sádico.

'Weasley'-Zabini dijo con una gran sonrisa rompiendo así mi línea de pensamiento-'Estábamos justo hablando de vos ¿No es cierto Crabbe?'.

'Seguro que lo estaban'- Respondió la comadreja mientras nos miraba con desprecio. Rápidamente agarro su varita y apunto con esta a Zabini.

'No hoy Weasley'-Dijo Pucey, su brazo extendido apuntando con su varita directamente al pecho de Weasley.

Crabbe y Goyle siguieron el ejemplo.

Suspire y tire mi libro en el escritorio, me pare, con las manos en mis bolsillos. Soy un buen muchacho ¿Lo ves?

'Bajen eso'- Les ordene a mis amigos, claramente. Granger y Potty estaban parados al lado de Weasley cerca de la puerta, pero elegí ignorarla-'Baja tu varita Weasley' –Dije forzosamente cuando Crabbe y Goyle bajaron sus varitas. Pucey todavía seguía apuntando con la suya a Weasley por que este no quería bajar la suya.

'No hasta que él baje la suya'-Contesto Weasley.

'Oh, de verdad '-Dijo Granger levantando sus manos exasperadamente. Yo podía sentir (literalmente) que ella se quería ir de aquí.

Saque mi varita rápidamente para no asustar al idiota y dije-'Protego'- Creando así un escudo protector que separaba a mis amigos de los otro tres, guarde mi varita en mi bolsillo y me senté en un escritorio que estaba cerca.

'Tu pedazo de mierda'-Le dije a Weasley una ves que bajo su varita-'Atacas a mis amigos en una reunión que Potter y tu convocaron ¿Qué clase de estrategia es esa? Ahora nosotros fuimos lo suficientemente considerados como para llegar temprano a este encuentro, pero si empiezas a comportarte como un idiota de vuelta, no voy a dudar en pegarte hasta que te retuerzas en el piso y créeme cuando te dijo que no tengo problema de ser suspendido por eso'.

'Lo sentimos'-Dijo Potter mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para frenarlo de decir o hacer algo-'Vinimos aquí para hablar, y eso es todo lo que queremos hacer'.

'Necesito que Weasley me diga eso'-Dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Weasley me miro como si quisiera tirar todos los objetos que hubiese en la habitación sobre mí, desafortunadamente para el todas las cosas pesadas, como las mesas, los escritorios, etc., se encontraban en donde nosotros estábamos –'Estamos aquí solo para hablar'-Murmuro.

'Bien'-Dije, retire el hechizo protego e hice una señal a los otras para que entraran y pudiéramos cerrar la puerta. Puse otro escudo y me senté cerca de Goyle en sima de un escritorio.

'¿Qué quieren saber?-Pregunte.

HERMIONE

'¿Que es lo que queríamos saber?'- nos pregunto, esa debe ser la pregunta más estúpida que alguien me halla preguntado y con eso incluía la de ¿Estas durmiendo?, La verdad de porque las personas preguntan eso va mas allá de mi comprensión como si alguna vez alguien te va a responder. Si estoy dormido, pero eso no importa ahorra.

Aquí estamos en la torre de astronomía y ya estaba mas que podrida de la innecesaria arrogancia de los hombres, no solo de Malfoy de todos ellos.

'Todo'-Dije-'Quiero saber por que estaban hablando de mi esta mañana y que es lo que te va a hacer doler si no me dices lo que sea que tengas que decirme? Y ¿Por qué has estado actuando tan raro desde el comienzo de clases?. Primero te estas riendo después estas apunto de ponerte a llorar, a veces sos totalmente hiriente, pero entonces, en esos raros momentos como en las mazmorras... tu fuiste totalmente amable. Malfoy tu haces las cosas complicadas'-El frunció el ceño, movió su cabeza y miro a Zabini como pidiéndole apoyo, Zabini movió su cabeza e hizo una media sonrisa. Yo no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces hablo-'Has estado muy observadora ¿No lo crees?'-Levanto la ceja de vuelta-'¿Pero por donde empezar?'.

'¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?-Zabini dijo sonriendo-'Ahí fue donde todo comenzó, cuando naciste'.

'Esto va a llevar toda la noche'-Se quejo Ron.

Malfoy frunció el ceño-'Si no quieres escuchar la historia comadreja, nadie te va a forzar a sí que ya sabes donde esta la puerta. Pero Zabini tiene razón'-Continuo Malfoy ignorando la mirada asesina de Ron, me miraba y hablo con una seriedad que nunca espera ver en él-'Estoy seguro que sabes que son las Veelas'-Gire mis ojos, de vuelta-'Pero lo que no creas que sepas es que mi padre es uno'.

'¿Un que?'- Pregunto estúpidamente Ron. Yo tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto, cualquier conversación en la que Lucius Malfoy estuviera involucrado no iba a hacer para nada bueno.

'Un Veela, idiota'-Malfoy le dijo o mejor ducho le gruño-'Parte Veela, para ser más exacto su madre era una Veela pura, su padre no lo era'.

'No te creo'-Dijo Harry, el no dudaba que Malfoy estuviera mintiendo sino que en verdad parecía estar sorprendido por la noticia, al igual que yo-'Lucius Malfoy esta muy lejos de ser encantador, las Veelas son irresistibles Lucius... no lo es'-(N/t es que Harry no tiene ojos, por que Lucius esta re bueno) Harry negó con la cabeza.

Malfoy giro sus ojos-'¿Eres una chica Potter? Por que las Veelas son encantadoras solamente para el genero opuesto'-dijo y después se callo pareciendo estar pensando.

'Nunca lo encontré mas lindo que Filch'-Agregue.

Malfoy dijo o más bien grito-'¡Ese no es el punto! Si te parece atractivo o no mi padre no tiene nada que ver con lo que tengo que decirles! Crean me cuando les dijo que es parte Veela, y si ustedes dejan de interrumpirme cada dos segundos vamos a poder terminar con esto lo mas rápidamente posible'.

Cuando todos estuvimos en silencio Malfoy continuo con su historia-'Mi padre es parte Veela lo cual significa que yo también lo soy, no sé cuanto saben con respecto a ellos, pero existe esta cosa que les sucede a los Veela cuando llegan a edad'.

Como todos seguíamos callados el continuo -'Todos los Veelas tiene una pareja, esa otra persona con la cual el o ella tiene que estar, el deseo del Veela por esa otra persona, ya sea si él lo elige o no. Esto no es algo que el personalmente elige para si, si no es el destino y a veces el puto del destino juega con nosotros los Veelas en formas que ustedes no pueden imaginar, y aun peor nosotros tenemos una especie de instinto que nos dice que moriríamos si no estamos con nuestra pareja y lo dijo literalmente por que el Veela si muere si su pareja elige estar con alguien mas'- Finalizo con unas voz enojada.

'¿A que te refieres con destino?'- susurre-'¿Estas hablando de almas gemelas? No entiendo'.

'Es mas que eso, Granger'-Dijo como si se le estuviese explicando a un niño-'Las Veelas sientes unas gran conexión con su pareja, cualquier cosa que la pareja siente, también la siente el Veelas o sea si la pareja esta extremadamente feliz el Veela también lo esta, si la pareja esta enojada el Veela lo siente, cuando la pareja esta herida el Veela lo siente como si el lo estuviera y cuando el Veela se siente amenazado por otro hombre el siente el mas horrible dolor que te podrías imaginar, es casi como si alguien te estuviera tirando un crucius, los celos y las amenazas generalmente se sienten físicamente'.

'Tienen que entender que yo nunca elegí esto, pero les estoy diciendo la verdad tampoco espero que acepten esto inmediatamente, yo sé que ustedes no confían en mi, pero créame cuando les dijo que si yo pudiera elegir no elegiría esto'.

'Y nos estas diciendo esto porque...'-Harry dijo, confundido.

'Por que Potter, cuando Granger se estaba riendo en el compartimiento del tren, yo casi me rio también, cuando la lastime con mis propias palabras en el gran comedor ella casi llora y no sé si te diste cuenta que yo también, cuando ella se encontraba emocionada en la cancha de Quidditch Por que tu estabas a punto de agarrar la Snich yo sentí su regocijo y me agarro totalmente desprevenido. ¿Entendes lo que estoy tratando de decirles?'-Pregunto rápidamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían que se iban a salir de mi cara y mis manos empezaron a transpirarme-'No'.Podía sentir mis manos temblando a dentro de mis bolsillos-'No...'

Malfoy suspiro-' Desafortunadamente sí'

'¡NO!'.

Malfoy movió su cabeza, mordió su labio inferior, y paso sus dedos por su pelo, pero no dijo nada.

'Tu... yo...¿Qué?'-Dije incoherentemente.

¡Lo que quiso decir, Granger es que Malfoy es un Veela, él tiene una pareja y esa eres tu, él siente lo que tu sientes y él moriría sin ti'-Dijo Zabini casi riéndose.

Ron giro sus ojos-'Wow Zabini tiene muy buena capacidad para sintetizarlo, es por supuesto inútil en estos momentos'-Dijo sarcásticamente.

'Ron para'-lo reprendí con mi voz temblorosa-'Yo...yo necesito pensar'.

'Hermione'- Dijo Harry poniendo su mano en mi hombro-'Tu no le crees ¿verdad?'.

Me encogí de hombros. Yo en verdad ya no sabia que pensar, yo tuve el presentimiento que esto iba hacer malas noticias después de todo Malfoy empezó la historia hablando de su padre, pero, esta bomba que nos tiro hacia nosotros, era peor de lo que había esperado, eso era el infierno en la tierra, mis peores pesadillas vueltas realidad, esto parecía ser tan surrealista que seria imposible que a Malfoy se le halla ocurrido. Y ¿No lo note yo cuando le agarraban las emociones?, lo vi actuando extrañamente en el tren, en el comedor, en la cancha...era algo raro de que pasase que la única explicación posible seria que fuera verdad.

'¿Cómo es que estas seguro de que es Hermione?'-Le pregunto Harry a Malfoy.

'Bueno, ella estuvo en cada uno de mis ataques'-Explico desanimadamente-'Pero solo para estar seguros, usamos una poción para descubrir quien era mi pareja, y desafortunadamente si es Granger'

'¿Puede ser desecho?'-Pregunte-'¿Hay alguna manera de arreglarlo?'.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza-'Investigue y le pregunte a mi padre como un millón de veces, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto'.

'Pero la pareja, o sea yo... yo puedo elegir ¿Verdad?'

'Bueno, técnicamente si'-Dijo Malfoy-'Pero, por si no escuchaste esa parte de la explicación tela comento de vuelta, el Veela SE MUERE si la pareja no elige estar con él'.

'Bueno ese es tu problema no el nuestro-'Dijo ron con una sonrisa picara.

'¡Cállate, Ron!'-Dije, pero después vi su cara y me arrepentí-'Yo solo necesito pensar por un rato, ¿Puedes no hablar?'-Pregunte rápidamente, apoyando mi mano en el brazo de Ron, él asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

Entonces como salido de la nada, escuche un gemido y a alguien gritando, todos buscamos la fuente del ruido y encontramos a Malfoy en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

'¿Qué?'-Exclame cuando vi que Zabini me miraba irritadamente-'¡Yo no hice nada!'.

'Sácale la mano de en cima de Weasley'-Dijo calmadamente Zabini.

'¿Por qué?.Pregunte incrédulamente-'¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver esto con aquello?'-Dije refiriéndome a lo de mi mano con respecto a Malfoy en agonía.

Zabini suspiro impacientemente-'Los celos de la Veelas, como dijo Malfoy, se manifiestan físicamente. A el le esta doliendo por culpa tuya y de la comadreja'.

'¿Qué?'-Pregunte de vuelta, soltando a Ron, en el momento que hice eso, vi que Malfoy se empezaba a relajar y el color volvía a su cara-'No lo entiendo'.

'Malfoy se siente amenazado por Weasley'-Dije Pucey aburridamente.

'Pero eso es absurdo'-Ron dijo en voz alta, yo lo mire y él negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía-'Tu sabes lo que quise decir Hermione'.

'Él tiene razón'-Dije mirando hacia Malfoy-'Nosotros no estamos juntos, solo somos amigos ¿En serio estas celoso?'.

'Por supuesto que lo esta'-Dijo Zabini.

Después de unos minutos Mafoy se calmo y empezó a pararse. El seca su frente de sudor con la parte de atrás de su mano y se da vuelta y me mira-'Mira Granger, yo no elegí esto, pero lo menos que puedes hacer es intentar que las cosas sean más fáciles para mí por lo menos hasta que encontremos una salida a esto'.

'¿Yo?, ¿Por qué yo haría algo para ayudarte?, tu me metistes en este lió!'.

'¡Ya te dije que yo no elegí esto!'-Grito Malfoy-' Incluso le rogué a mi padre que me dejara ser besado por un dementor, para poder escapar de mi destino, ¿Realmente crees que quiero estar con vos?'.

Jadee, las lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos. Para él ¿era mejor estar desalmado que estar destinado a mí?, No podía admitir que lo que dijo me dolió, yo sé que no tengo derecho a que me duela por que sabia que a el no le gustaba y aa mi tampoco me gustaba él. Peor no podía evitar sentirme como si hubiese sido acachetada fuertemente en la cara.

Malfoy se congelo, se agarro en pecho y empezó a respirar despacio y profundo.

'Bueno si odias tanto tu destino tal vez si deberías ser besado por un dementor!'-Le grito en respuesta, mis lagrimas amenazabas con salir en cualquier momento.

Él me miro penetrantemente-'Lo siento'-Susurro-' Sea lo que sea que dije que te hizo dolor tanto, lo siento'.

'¿Qué?'-Pregunte, confundida por el cambio abrusco en él.

Malfoy cerro sus ojos, y decizo el hechizo escudo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida-Tengo que irme, podemos continuar esto en algún otro momento'.

Entonces sin ninguna otra palabra Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Pucey lo siguieron, dejándonos a Harry, ron y a mi , todavía chokeados de la impresión.

DRACO

Bueno eso fue bien, me dije a mí mismo sarcásticamente mientras yo y mis amigos caminábamos hacia nuestros dormitorios. Tuve una pelea, una mortalmente enojada pareja, otro ataque al corazón y otros momentos de drama en solo una hora, eso debe ser un record.

'Tu no estas actuando como siempre, adorable y manipulador'-Dijo Zabini, desaprobadamente-'Esa no es definitivamente la forma de ganarte el corazón de una mujer, si sabes lo que dijo'.

Lo mire furiosamente, el no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles imitando a Snape.

'Aparentemente, no'-Murmuro Zabini.

'Dale un descanso'-Dijo Pucey en lo que supongo era su forma de defenderme( un acto que detesto, que las personas me defiendan me hace sentir como si fuera un inútil bueno para nada)-'Las chicas con las que siempre salió eran mas o menos sadomasoquistas, en nunca en su vida aprendió a ser agradable'.

'¿Cómo demonios quieres que actué amablemente cerca de la sangresucia mientras ella siente disgusto y se resistente solo al pensamiento de estar destinado a mí para todo una vida? Tu no lo sentiste como yo lo hice a si que Cállate!'-dije antes de cambiar de rumbo para dirigirme al despacho de Snape, dejando a mis amigos desconcertados.

Toque la puerta ansiosamente, tomo un rato hasta que Snape abrió y me dejo entrar.

'¿A que debo este placer, Draco?'-Me pregunto.

'Lo siento por venir sin previo aviso profesor, pero emm... yo necesitaría hablar con mi padre, lo mas pronto posible, pensé que tal ves ¿Podría usar su chimenea? Con su permiso por supuesto'.

Me miro intensamente-'Supongo que esto es por la misma razón que tus dos ultimas visitas a Hogsmade'

Asentí con la cabeza.

'Esta bien, yo no apruebo tener un estudiante usando mi chimenea, menos aun dejarlo en mi oficina sin estar yo presente, por que presumo que quieres hablar con tu padre en privado. Te voy a conceder esto solo por que entiendo en la posición en la que te encuentras'.

'Muchas gracias, profesor'-Dije sintiéndome de verdad agradecido hacia él en este momento.

'He sido llamado por el director, esto no va a llevar mas de 10 minutos o por lo menos eso espero, yo voy a dejar mi oficina a tu disposición. No dejes que nadie entre y ni se te ocurra irte hasta que yo vuelva y si tocas algo de mi escritorio, y créeme cuando te dijo que lo sabría si lo haces, voy hacer que tengas detención todos los viernes y sábados a la noche de acá hasta que termine el año escolar.¿Esta claro?'.

¿Qué podría hacer yo con su escritorio?, Logre no girar mis ojos y en vez de eso dije-'Sí profesor'.

'El polvoflu esta arriba de la chimenea'.

Snape cerro la puerta cuando se fue y yo quede solo en frete de la chimenea, las llamas se movían en frente mío, agarre del contenedor con los polvos rojo y tire un poco en el fuego, me agache una vez que este ser volvió de un color verde esmeralda y metí mi cabeza en este mientras decía-'Malfoy Manor'.

'¡Padre!-Grite-'Lucius trae tu horroroso trasero aquí!'-Grite mas fuerte después de haber pasados unos minutos sin respuesta.

'¿Amo Draco?'-pregunto Snippy nuestro elfo domestico, cuando apareció en el cuarto.

'No es santa claus'-dijo-'Deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas y busca a mi padre si no quieres que te de ropa cuando llegue a casa'.

'Po...por supuesto amo Draco, Snippy lo siente'-dije y desapareció rápidamente para buscar a mi padre.

'Draco'- Mi padre me saludo apareciendo minutos después de que Snippy saliera de la habitación-'¿Ahora, cual es el problema?'

'La sangresucia ¡Ella me quiere muerto! ella... ella...¡Argh! . Padre, esto es ridículo ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahorra?'-Dije enterrando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

'Primero que todo deja de actuar como un niño. Segundo, yo no sé lo que paso por ende me vas a tener que informar al respecto'.

Entonces le dijo todo lo que paso en nuestro encuentro en la torre de astronomía, hacia el final de mi narrativa vi que mi padre negando con la cabeza y se veía desaprobación en su mirada.

'¿Le dijiste que preferías ser besado por una multitud de dementores que el estar con ella?,¿Estas loco? Tu puedes que seas mi hijo, pero me has probado que eres un total idiota, ¡tu insensible, imbecil! Debí haberte mandado un libro que explicara como actuar frente una chica, y no el libro sobre Veela!'.

'Oh Gracias por tu ayuda, Padre'- Sisee-' Realmente la aprecio'.

'Es tu maldita culpa...'.

'¡Ella no quiere tener nada conmigo! Yo lo sentí, ella estaba casi llorando cuando se entero que era mi pareja'.

'Igual esa no era la forma de manejar la situación'.

'Si, bueno eso es lo que paso y ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto'.

'Podrías disculparte. Decir que lo sientes y que lament...'

'No'.

'Entonces vas a morir'.

'¿Alguna vez hubo algún caso en la que la pareja se negara a estar con el Veela?'- Pregunte aunque temeroso de la respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros-' Nunca escuche de ningún caso, Si hubo casos de Veela que tuvieron años intentando de conseguir a su pareja. Pero a estas alturas y no me sorprendería que al paso que vas tu pareja nunca te acepte'.

'Eso si que me hace sentir mejor, mucho mejor'-Dije sarcásticamente.

Mi padre suspiro-'¿Has intentado usar tus poderes Veelas?'.

Gire mi cabeza hacia un lado-'¿No soy lo suficientemente encantador, ahorra? Me refiero, las mujeres se tiran encima mio, a si que supongo que los he estado utilizando'

Veela son naturalmente más hermosos que la gente normal, pero eso no significa que estés usando tus poderes. Puedes activar y desactivar tu poder cada vez que quieras, lo único que tienes que hacer es imaginarte momentos románticos tuyo con tu pareja e inmediatamente vas a crear una especie de aura Veela que va atraer a cualquiera que vos quieras'.

'¿Eso es todo?, Es relativamente fácil exceptuando la parte de tener pensamientos románticos de Granger y yo'.

'Igual no va hacer siempre, ya que ella se puede resistir tus encantos en una ley universal de que no puedes forzar a alguien a que te ame, solamente puede ayudarte un poco. Por supuesto que primero tu vas a tener que modificar tu actitud hacia ella, antes de que intentes usar tus poderes'.

Gire mis ojos-'Si tengo que'.

' Tu tienes que, así que mejora tu actitud, exceptuando claro que quieras morir tempranamente. Practica tu encanto en otras personas primero, Mujeres si no te es mucho inconveniente, y comprueba como funcionan'.

En ese momento sentí la puerta del despacho abrirse y cerrarse.

'Draco, es hora de cenar deberías ir al gran comedor'-Dijo ásperamente Snape mientras se sentaba en frente de su escritorio luciendo pensativo.

'Esta bien, vete, dile a Severus que quisiera hablar con él ¿quieres?'.

Nota de traductora: Hola!, Perdón por la tardanza es que empecé la facu y se me complica traducir, pero voy **a intentar** de hacerlo mas rápido la próxima vez,remarcado la parte de intentar.

A si que llegamos, al fin el trio descubre la verdad...¿Qué pasara ahorra?... Eso solo lo van a saber en el proximo capitulo.

Por cierto por un problema de esta que les escribe he estado escribiendo mal el nombre de las autoras de la historia, el cual es 'Skyesloane'. Perdon por esto y gracias por avisarme.

Recuerde sus Rewiers son mi alegría.

Nos vemos en la proxima.


	9. Torpe Porque me he enamorado

Chapter Eight: Clumsy ('Cause I've Fallen in Love)

Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Rowling. Y la trama le pertenece a Skyesloane

Capitulo: Torpe (Porque me he enamorado)

DRACO

Salí de la oficina de Snape y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de Slytherin, ya que, en este momento lo menos que quería era encontrarme con mis amigos, yo ya me podía imaginar las burlas y cargadas de Zabini mas la sonrisa sabihonda de Pucey. Además yo ya había perdido todo el apetito, pensando en mi futuro, o mejor dicho la falta de este.

En mi confinamiento solitario. Solo yo y mi falta de sueño, parecía un loco con los ojos abiertos de par en par, quería que el sueño llegase por que se que lo necesitaba y mucho. Me reí para mis adentro pensando en lo irónico que era de que mi propia estupidez haya dado paso a una depresión suicida.

Raro, me sentía preocupado y un poco nervioso, esos sentimientos no cuadraban con mi depresión, a si que probablemente eran de Granger que se sentía culpable. Bien, después de todo es su culpa de que yo este a punto de morir.

'Malfoy, pensé que te iba a encontrar aquí'-Dijo Zabini mientras entraba en la habitación con Crabbe y Goyle.

Gruñí y cubrí mi rostro con un enorme almohadón, deseando que el suelo se abriese y se tragara a mi supuestos amigos.-'¿Qué quieren?-gruñí.

'Molestarte, hacerte tu vida un infierno y por supuesto hacerte sentir completamente y absolutamente inútil'-Dijo Pucey calmadamente, mientras entraba al cuarto y se apoyaba en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-'Y cuando te sientes mas suicida de lo acostumbrado, nosotros vamos a evitar que te tires un avada kedrava a ti mismo, aunque no creo que llegues hasta ese extremo.

'Yo ya probé tirarme un avada kedavra'-Murmure, sacándome la almohada de mi cara-'No funciono, me amo demasiado como para odiarme para querer en verdad verme muerto'.

'¿Qué hiciste que?- Pregunto Zabini, golpeándome en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza-'Tu idiota, pensé que querías que Granger se enamorara de ti así no tendrías que morir'.

'Bueno, si no me quiere, da lo mismo si estoy vivo ahorra, si igual voy a morir'-Respondí.

Zabini hizo silencio por unos minutos -'La ama, a si que Pucey me tengo que vas a tener que pagarme la apuesta'- Dijo sonriente.

Pucey lucia sorprendido –'Como sea'-Dijo después de un rato-'Igual ya pasaron 3 días tu apostaste...'.

'Ha!'- refunfuño Zabini-'Realmente no lo creo ¿Que piensan ustedes chicos?'- Pregunto dirigiéndose a Crabbe y Goyle.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas y dirigieron la vista hacia la ventana evitándose así, involucrarse en el argumento.

'Miren'-Dije, exasperadamente-'Si tienen algún plan para ayudarme, ahorra seria un buen momentos como para comentarlo'.

Zabini dijo-'Yo soy el que tiene sangre italiana aquí, por ende el único que puede ser dramático, a si que para de robarme mi parte. ¿Tu no acabas de hablar con tu padre?¿El no te dio algún consejo para salvar tu cuello?'.

Me encogí de hombros y les conté lo que mi padre me dijo sobre el encanto Veela-'Me dijo que debería practicarlo en otra mujer primero, para no parecer como un idiota en frente de Granger'.

'Entonces, ahí tienes tu respuesta'-Dijo Pucey-'Mañana a la mañana en la clase de encantamientos, puedes probarlo con los Hufflepuffs'.

'¿Por qué no con Slytherin?'-Pregunte curioso.

'Bueno ellas ya están totalmente enamorado de tu...' (n/t hola quería decir que en esta parte las autoras pusieron you... que se puede interpretar tanto como tu o como vos)

Zabini tosió mientras decía 'Dinero' y se puso a mirar la chimenea, la cual se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, como si eso fuera la cosa mas interesante que hubiera visto en su vida.

Pucey giro sus ojos y continuo-'Entonces es mejor probarlo con alguien que no tenga ningún tipo de interés para ver si cuando usas tus poderes empiezan a tener un repentino enamoramiento. ¿Y que mejor lugar para usarlo que en encantamientos?'.

Admitámoslos, el si tiene razón en eso.

'Mañana entonces'-Anuncie y me acosté en mi cama de espalda a los chicos. Espero que esta ves no lo arruine.

--

A la ahora del desayuno, Yo ya me estaba sintiendo nervioso por probar mi poder Veela. ¿Qué pasaría si no funcionaba?¿Qué haría entonces? Y ¿Qué tal si funciona y Susan Bones se enamora de mi y me empieza acosar como lo hizo la chica de Hufflepuff?.

Mientas desayunábamos, mis amigos decidieron que seria bueno utilizar a Susan Bones como mi conejitos de india ya que en estos momentos ella me odia mas que nunca ya que en encantamientos nos obligaron a sentarnos juntos y yo siempre trato de 'accidentalmente' golpearle la cara con la pluma, una vez logre golpearle con esta en el ojo y desde entonces tiene el lagrimal lleno de pus.

Levantando la vista de mi comida me encontré con la penetrante mirada de Granger que me escudriñaba con esos ojos de color de miel. Y mirarla hacia las cosas peor, por que en vez de retirar la mirada, como la mayoría de las personas hacen, ellas la mantuvo agregándole a la misma un ceño fruncido, lo cual me hacia sentir casi débil.

'La quieres ¿verdad?' Mi mente pregunto maliciosamente 'Vamos admítelo, ella es bonita, inteligente y mira esos inocentes labios rosados, y piensa en lo dulces que estos deben saber... ¿No te quieres enterar a lo que saben?.

'¡Para!' La parte razonable en mi grito 'ella es ... ella es…'.

'¿Una mujer hermosa? realmente deberías aprovechar cuando realizas tus deberes como premio anual con ella' la voz maliciosa de mi cabeza me dijo tentadoramente.

'Esta bien, tu la amas y ella no luce exactamente como un troll. Pero recuerda de donde vino' argumento su voz razonable.

'¿Oh lo de Muggle? Pfft, eso no es nada ella es una brillante bruja ¿o no?'-Dijo la Voz maliciosa

La amo

La amo.

La amo, ya no tenia sentido seguir negándolo cuando cada parte de mi estaba gritando para estar con ella, terminar esta entupida rivalidad y poder ir y sentarme al lado de ella y jugar con su cabellera mientras le dijo al oído lo hermosa que se ve hoy...

'¿Malfoy me puedes oír?¿Hola?'- Dijo Pucey mientras chasqueaba su dedos enfrente de mis ojos.

'¿eh?'- dije mientras salía de mi conversación con mis múltiples yo.

'Te estaba preguntando si querías ir a la clase de encantamientos temprano para que podamos revisar la tarea que nos dio Flitwick la semana pasada'.

'Ee... si, supongo'-Dije todavía frustrado por la conversación que tuve conmigo mismo.

'¿Cual es el problema contigo, hoy?'

'No pasa nada'- murmure, mientras veía mi plato que contenía un desayuno con salchichas y huevos a medio comer-'Es que, tu sabes, la cosa con Granger y el amor Veela'.

'No te preocupes, eso ya esta cubierto, solo tienes que utilizar ese poder vudu de Veela en Bones y si funcionan, entonces estarás cubierto.

'Lo se, pero padre también digo que había la posibilidad de que Granger... bueno tu sabes... resista a mis poderes'.

'No te preocupes por algo que todavía no ha pasado'- Dijo despreocupadamente Zabini-'Después de que eso pase ahí te puedes empezar a preocupar'.

'Fácil de decir...'-Murmure mientras atacaba lo que restaba de mi salchicha con mi cuchillo.

'Como dice mi mama, un paso a la ves'-Dijo Goyle intentando animarme.

'Claro'- Dije, dejando en la mesa mi cuchillo y agarrando mis libros. Un paso a la ves, un consejo fácil de seguir. Mire de nuevo (idiota, patético yo, tener que mirarla por ultima vez ante de partir del gran comedor) y la encontré mirándome, curiosamente esta ves lo hacia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Me toque el pelo con la mano, para que se vea bien, y le sonreí en retorno, claro que fue disimuladamente ya que la mayoría de los Slytherin todavía no sabían de la situación.

Ella arrugo su frente y me miro de una manera inquisitiva.

'¿Vamos?'- Pregunto Zabini, parándose y colocando su mochila sobre su hombro.

'Si, vamos'-Concordó Pucey, siguiéndolo.

Me pare y empecé a caminar saliendo del Gran comedor, por primera vez no podía ver la hora de llegar a la clase de encantamiento.

HERMIONE

Después de la reunión en la torre de astronomía, no me podía dormir, mi cabeza se encontraba repleta de pensamientos sobre lo que Malfoy había dicho, lo que el dice que es verdad, que va mas allá de mi loca imaginación, y que le crea no significa que no este completamente confundida.

Después de haber intentado por todos los medios sacarme de la cabeza lo sucedido, leyendo un libro, paseando por la sala común, escribiendo en mi diario, y al ver que esto era imposible empecé a recordar los ataques que le agarraron a Malfoy. Todavía podía escuchar sus gritos, su agonía era tan grande y real. Y es por mi culpa de que esta en ese estado de dolor.

¿Pero que era lo que podía yo hacer? Aparentemente la única respuesta a esa pregunta era la de estar con el por siempre, la de ser suya.

Me gire en mi cama y gemí, ¿No podía yo elegir?¿Se supone que solo tengo que aceptar este destino? Negué con la cabeza-'Es absurdo'-Susurre mientras cerraba los ojos hasta que el sueño llego a mi y hasta el ultimo segundo de estar despierta mis pensamientos seguían estando con Malfoy.

--

Después de que consilie el sueño, la mañana llego demasiado rápido, sentía que apenas había dormido.

Me levante de la cama para prepararme para empezar otro nuevo y largo día, y en cuestión de minutos me encontré siendo arrastrada hacia el Gran comedor para desayunar.

A pesar de que me encontraba comiendo mi desayuno, yo estaba totalmente distraída. Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban hablando sobre algo, pero si me preguntan no tengo ni idea de lo que estaban conversando, estaba totalmente fuera de este mundo hasta que escuche a Harry mencionar el nombre de Malfoy, eso me hizo caer de vuelta a la tierra.

'¿ee...uh?-Mire a Harry.

Harry movió su cabeza-'En verdad le crees ¿o no?'.

'Si, por supuesto que le creo-'Dije automáticamente-'Tu deberías también, tu lo vistes revolcándose de dolor en el piso'.

'Sabes, normalmente diría de que eso lo único que prueba es lo buen actor que es Malfoy, pero'-Dijo lenta y pensativamente Harry-'Temo que hay una posibilidad de que este diciendo la verdad'.

'¿De que están hablando?'-Pregunto Ginny mientras se acercaba más a nosotros, tanto que su pera tocaba la mesa.

'Malfoy'-Respondio Ron.

'¿Que es lo que el huron hizo ahorra?'- Pregunto Ginny mientras giraba sus ojos.

'No es algo que hizo'-Ron dijo con la boca llena-'Es lo que clama que es y lo que Hermione es para el'.

'Ron, realmente apreciaría si hablas mas despacio ya que no quiero que toda la escuela se entere, solo Ginny'-Dije en frustración.

'Lo siento'-Dijo Ron mientras limpiaba su boca con su mano, luego se acerco mas a la mesa y bajo a su voz, diciéndole a Ginny lo que había pasado ayer.

Mis ojos miraron a Malfoy el cual se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, el parecía cansado y confundido y metido en sus pensamientos. Lo mire mas pausadamente y note que había unos grandes semi círculos negros empezando a apareces debajo de sus ojos. 'No debe estar durmiendo bien' pensé, él se encontraba sentado un poco encorvado, su mirada se encontraba mirando al suelo, bueno mejor dicho a la mesa. Él no parecía él, generalmente él era el centro de atención de su querido grupo de amigos, pretenciosamente divirtiendo a su audiencia con una sonrisa de yo soy el mejor, en su rostro.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve observándolo, pero él debe haber sentido mis ojos sobre el por que el levanto su rostro y me encontró mirándolo, mi respiración se detuvo por un instante, sus ojos se quedaron mirando los míos y no dejaba de hacerlo, nos quedamos así por mas tiempo del que era necesario.

Intente mirar para otro lado, y probablemente debería haberlo hecho, pero no podía. Literalmente, me sentía como congelada, y los ojos de Malfoy sobre los míos no ayudaban para nada.

Entonces sentí como una especie de hormigueo en mi cuerpo y me quede sin aire por unos segundos. Loas ojos de Malfoy me miraban como si me estuvieran devorando y me sonrío, me quede estupefacta y me embargo un sentimiento de correr y de sentarme sobre las piernas de Malfoy mientras le tocar su suave piel. '¿Qué me pasa?'Pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza 'a mi no me gusta Malfoy, no me gusta!'.

Deje de mirarlo y me uní a la conversación de Harry y Ron, todavía moviendo mi cabeza '¿Que me paso recién?'Me preguntaba a mi misma, tome un profundo respiro.

'Hermione'-Dijo Harry mirándome-'¿Te encuentras bien?'.

Tome otro gran respiro y conteste-'Estoy bien'.

Luego de eso, Harry continuo con su charla con Ron y yo aproveche ese momento para mirar a Malfoy. El se encontraba hablando con Pucey y los otros, espere para ver si ese pensamientos se volvía a apoderar de mi, pero esto no ocurrió, eso hizo que sonriera aliviadamente 'Ves, sabia que Malfoy no me gusta, a si que no hay nada de que preocuparse'.

Después de eso, el Desayuno pasó rápidamente y sin que nos diéramos cuenta ya era tiempo para ir a clases.

Durante, esas horas de pociones, transfiguraciones y encantamientos, yo estuve muy ocupada, lo cual adore pero en uno de mis clases con los Slytherin, no pude evitar mirar a Malfoy, y otra ves estaba complacida de no encontrar que no sentía nada por el. 'definitivamente no me gusta' pensé 'Definitivamente no hay nada de que preocuparse, lo que paso fue solo por que estaba pensando en lo de ayer y solo por eso'.

--

Mas tarde, después de los 3 primeros bloques de clases, Harry, Ron y yo nos dirigimos al gran comedor para almorzar y me sentía mucho mejor que a la mañana, aunque todavía persistía esa noción de que tarde o temprano iba a tener que pensar en el asunto Malfoy.

A si que mientras me sentaba en la mesa e Gryffindor decidí que después de comer iría a hablar con Malfoy. Pero ¿Qué iba a decir? No había nada en particular que quisiera decirle. Pero sabia que teníamos que tener una charla, sin Harry y ron presentes para que tararan 'de defenderme'.

N/T hola volví, perdón perdón perdón por la tardanza es que me agarro un tiempo que no quería traducir, pero gracias por los rewiers, me re ayudaron saber que hay gente que leen el finc.

Voy a intentar de actualizar más rápido la próxima.

Ya saben sus rwiers son mi sueldo.


End file.
